Pale Blue Dot
by Random69uk
Summary: SG-1/BSG 2003 Crossover. The Colonials invade Earth .. I know it's a little Cliche'd but give it a try.      Jack/Sam, Lee/Kara
1. Gathering Storm

**PALE BLUE DOT **

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

**Stargate / Battlestar Galactica Crossover**

Yeah, yeah, I know, Colonials invade Earth .. 'you've been there done that' .. Whatever!

You know I'm not forcing you to read it. Go on, I'm sure you've got something better to do.

**Setting:**

Stargate: AU, Set seven years after the season four episode 'Beneath the Surface'.

Battlestar Galactica: AU, Set approximately two years before the mini series.

**Parings: **

Sam/Jack (of course... those Sam/Daniel people are just weird.)

Kara/Lee, Bill/Laura (hinted)

**Declaimer:**

I own everything! ... Yep, the whole BSG and Stargate franchise belongs to me. It's all mine.

What do you mean you don't believe me? ... **FINE!** ... Be like that! See if I care.

I didn't like you anyway*.

****

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – Gathering Storm ****

* * *

**

**Briefing Room**

**Colonial Fleet HQ, Picon**

Leaning forward Lucian Vetta, the current President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, looked directly at the uniformed woman facing him.

"Admiral Nagala, why are you still stalling? The assessment of your own people is that there will be little if any resistance."

"With respect Mr President, that was only an initial reconnaissance. The lost tribe may still possess ships and defences we are unaware of".

"**SHIPS**? What ships? Unless I'm missing something Admiral, these reports clearly show they have regressed to the point where they can barely make orbit!" He roared angrily sweeping a hand over the folders scatted before him.

"**They have No ships**!"

Though it was obvious to the Colonial Admiral that President Vetta cared nothing for her opinion she pressed on regardless.

"Sir even if that is true, we don't have enough intelligence to make a proper assessment. Nor can we determine what opposition our ground forces can expect. We should wait and gain more information before proceeding."

"Admiral, leave that to the Colonial Army. General Mayer assures me they and the Marines can handle anything these Earther's could throw at them. Besides, my intelligence analysts tell me that with the fleet in orbit the Thirteenth Tribe may not resist at all. Isn't it more likely they will just surrender? What is this really about?"

Nagala resisted telling the President what she thought of his 'Intelligence' analysts and instead replied. "I still think we should attempt negotiations with them first".

"Really Admiral, and who should we speak** to** exactly? They clearly have no central government. Even this United States you keep bringing up barely represents a fraction of the population. In fact, isn't it true most of these poor people live under governments who'd never allow them the freedoms enshrined in the Articles? Freedom they have a right to and which we will give them!"

"But Mr President.."

"**No!** Enough! You've seen the reports. Do you disagree that our lost brothers on Earth deserve the same rights as all children of Kobol? Or would you have us stand by and let them continue to suffer in depravation and ignorance? Because I won't! **I will not allow it!** Not whilst I'm president! Either you will proceed or I will find someone who will!" The president screamed as he banged the desk.

**

* * *

**

**Hallway**

**Colonial Fleet HQ, Picon**

_Idiot!_

Admiral Agasaya Nagala was furious. She was a cautious person by nature and hated the way Vetta was rushing through this operation despite her words of warning. True enough there wasn't any indication, so far, that the Thirteenth Tribe could put up much of a fight. However she still had her reservations, foremost among them being the limited intelligence they had to work with. It was nearly a year since the **_Wanderer_** had returned with news of Earth, yet this whole venture relied on reports that were at best sketchy and at worst pure guess work. Surely he could see the risks?

Even if the intelligence was correct the distances were daunting. The President wanted to launch the largest invasion in history against a target hundreds of light years outside Colonial space. It took weeks of continuous jumping just to reach Earth. This wasn't what her forces were trained for. Their equipment, combat doctrine and preparation were all geared towards defending the Colonies against Cylon attacks. The closest thing the Fleet had come to offensive operations in the last forty years was dealing with the occasional pirate incursion.

The Admiral sighed. _Not that any of that would stop them_.

Despite the Presidents words, this enterprise had nothing to do with rescuing the people of Earth and everything to do with political expediency. The presidential elections were just nine months away and Vetta would do anything to retain power and stop Adar from regaining office.

No, this would go ahead regardless of whatever she said, especially since Vetta clearly had the support of the Army and the Marine corps. At least by agreeing she had a chance of preventing the worst excesses advocated by some of her colleagues.

Reaching her office the Admiral gave a mental shudder as she recalled Cain coldly suggesting they use nukes to break the Earthers will to fight. Despite knowing Helena along time she was still taken aback by how casually she talked about killing millions of fellow humans for a tactical advantage. It made her worry for her people, had they really been so scarred by the Cylon war that they were now starting to act like them?

Sighing she lent back in her chair. It seemed she had no choice. She was an officer of the Fleet and would do her duty. Despite her misgivings the Colonies were going to war.

_May the gods have mercy on us. _

**

* * *

****Starlight Hotel **

**Caprica City, Caprica**

_"..as former President Adar spoke out once more against the Liberation of the thirteenth tribe many commentators are beginning to question if his stance will effect his chances of re-election. With us now.."_

"Turn it off." The former president said to the woman sitting on the sofa, as he walked into the room.

"You're doing the right thing." Laura Roslin said leaning back in the chair and switching off the screen.

"Am I? No one seems to be listening." The Caprican delegate replied sitting down.

"Of course Richard, someone has to say something."

Sitting forward "Mm.. Why I am I sensing a 'but' coming on?"

Laura gave him a rye smile. "Only that you need to be cautious, their trying to use this to paint you as anti-military. You of all people know how that plays with the public."

"Just because I don't think the only way to provide humanitarian aid is at the point of a gun? **In the name of Zeus** Laura, we're talking about an invasion here! We both know that. Despite Vetta's talk of 'Liberation' that's exactly what this is, it's ridiculous... Anyway, regardless, none of that means I have anything against the military per se. I served in the Fleet the same as he did. This is just the wrong way of going about it... We haven't even tried talking to them!" he finished with an exasperated sigh.

Knowing he was just venting she let him finish before saying anything more.

"I know. Richard, I'm on your side. I was only saying you need to be careful."

Sighing "I know, and your right." He replied leaning back "Which is why you're coming with me to this benefit next week"

"Benefit?" Laura queried confused.

"For the Veterans Association, they want to honour the troops going into combat, half the Admiralty will be there. It should give the talking heads something else to think about."

* * *

**... 39 Days Later.**

**War Room, Warstar _Zeus_ (Colonial Flagship) **

**Deep Space (30 light years from Earth) **

"Right any final questions or comments?" Admiral Nagala said to the assembled officers of the Liberation Fleet.

Rear Admiral Helena Cain surveyed the documents before speaking.

"I still think we should reconsider the use of nuclear ordinance, if only for Tactical strikes."

"**No**! The Presidents orders were to Liberate Earth. Need I remind you that we're here to bring them back into the Colonies, not exterminate them. These are not Cylon's, there are our fellow humans, our brothers and sisters... They may have forgotten that but **we will not**. No Nuclear ordinance is to be fired on or near the planet without my express permission. No exceptions. **Is that clear**?"

"Yes Sir" the fleet officers chorused.

"Rear Admiral Cain?"

"Of course sir, understood." Cain replied through gritted teeth.

"Anything else?"

Cain glanced back down to the battle plan as she absently toyed with her knife. Despite her reservations it was sound enough, possibly a little cautious for her tastes. The six 'Valkyrie' class Battlestars of BSG-17 were to jump in first. They were to take up positions equal distance around the planet and deploy Raptors to suppress enemy satellite and communication systems. Behind them the six Battlestar Groups of the Strike Force would move in and surround the planet.

With space dominance achieved, the Battlestars of the Strike Force would send in their squadrons to clear the airspace ready for the ground forces. The first wave, a million men of the Colonial Army and the 250,000 strong 1st Marine Expeditionary Force, would jump in with their Troop Barges and Landing Ships and then begin deploying to the four target sites on-planet (Alpha, Omega, Epsilon and Gamma). Once these assault troops had secured a bridgehead the remaining 3 million men of the 2nd and 3rd waves would be deployed. If necessary there was also another fifty thousand Marines held in reserve.

In truth, the Fleet's role in this operation was largely secondary. All Intelligence indicated the Earther's lacked any space force capability. Against the combined might of a quarter of the Fleet there would be little they could do. Once boots started hitting the ground the Fleet would quickly be relegated to providing Viper cover and orbital strikes as needed. Even that may not be required if the intelligence analysis was right. The consensus was that the divided people of Earth would quickly surrender in the faced of the united and overwhelming force of the Colonial Military.

Not that she would admit it but in some ways she was disappointed. Born too late to fight against the Cylons, Cain had spent her whole life preparing for war, years of training and service to harden and sharpen her skills. She liked to think of herself as a razor at their enemy's throats, a weapon to defend her people from those who would destroy them. For this reason she almost hoped the Earther's put up a fight.

Almost

"Very well, if there are no further comments then return to your Groups and begin final preparations. We jump out in 4 hours." Admiral Nagala concluded dismissing them.

* * *

**Home World Command Operations Centre **

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"Neat, does it get cable?" Brigadier General Jack O'Neill said as he joined the group watching the 3D Hologram of the Sol system in the centre of the room. The Operations Centre was newly completed, with a permanent staff of twenty it was the nexus of the Earths new integrated defence system.

Lieutenant General George Hammond, current head of Home World Command, smiled at his always flippant friend and former 2IC.

"Glad you could join us son. What do you make of this?"

"I take it our friends are back?"Jack said waving vaguely at the display.

"Yes, we are picking up a dozen of the smaller two man craft holding position around the planet."

"Holding position you say?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. "That's new, have they tried saying hello this time?"

"No, they seem to be just monitoring us for now." Hammond replied.

Rocking back on his heels Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned. "See, that's just rude. I take it we haven't rolled out the welcome mat?"

"Until we know their intentions I'd rather they not be aware of our ability to detect them." The older General replied indicating the control stations surrounding the holographic display.

"Any sign of their big honking friends?" Jack said absently poking the hologram. The smaller craft had been buzzing in and out of the system for months, generally only hanging around for a few hours before disappearing again. However on at least two occasions a larger mothership had appeared. The vessel was massive, at least twelve hundred meters long. It had stayed away from Earth, never coming closer than sixty million miles of the planet. They just orbited slowly for a few minutes and then disappeared again. No one was quite sure what they were doing but there were plenty of theories.

"Not in the last few days, But the Odyssey is checking neighbouring systems as we speak. It's possible they are operating from deep space but we can't be sure.

"So, we're still having problems tracking their movements?" O'Neill said seriously as he turned to face his old commander.

"Yes, but we are working on it. Of course it would be easier if we weren't down our top scientist."

"Sorry Sir" Jack said with a smile before adding "I'll let her know you said hi."

* * *

A/N

For the purposes of this fic I'm Assuming Adar's terms of office were not contiguous.

**Colonial Fleet Ships Description:**

Warstar = Carrier (Fleet Command Ship)

Multiple Vipers/Raptors squadrons, Heavy Rail-guns, (Nuclear/Non-Nuclear) Ship-to-Ship/Ship-to-Surface missiles, Point Defence (flak) Cannons

Battlestar = Carrier/Battleship (Command and Control)

Multiple Vipers/Raptors squadrons, Heavy Rail-guns, (Nuclear/Non-Nuclear) Ship-to-Ship/Ship-to-Surface missiles, Point Defence (flak) Cannons

Strikestar = Cruiser (Heavy Escort)

Recon Raptors, Heavy Rail-guns, (Nuclear/Non-Nuclear) Ship-to-Ship/Ship-to-Surface missiles, Point Defence (flak) Cannons

Gunstar = Destroyer (Light Escort / Fleet Protection)

Recon Raptors, Rail-guns, (Nuclear/Non-Nuclear) Ship-to-Ship missiles, Point Defence (flak) Cannons

**(*Battlestar Galactica / Stargate belong to their respective copyright owners)**


	2. Domino

**Chapter 2 – Domino **

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Minotaur**_** Silver Spar squadron **

**Colonial Start Position (5 Light Years from Earth) **

Ensign Zak 'Joker*' Adama watched from his Viper as the Liberation Fleet moved in to their formations ready to Jump. It was an impressive sight, the largest single deployment of Colonial force since the last war forty years ago.

In total thirty four Battlestars were assigned to the operation, including ten of the latest 'Mercury' Class. These huge eighteen hundred meter long behemoths were the best in the fleet and rightly considered plum assignments by any officer lucky enough to serve on one.

Others like his own ship, the Battlestar _**Minotaur, **_belonged to the older 'Armistice' Class. Though less advanced than their newer sisters they were still formidable opponents. Based on the original 'Colonial' class Battlestars, like his fathers ship the _**Galactica**_, the 'Armistice' class were in fact much improved. A hundred meters longer they could deploy one hundred and sixty Vipers along with two full Raptor squadrons. Though some were now forty years old these grand ships still made up the core of the Fleet and fifteen were present for the Liberation.

The massive Battlestars were joined by hundreds of escorts. There were dozens of Strikestars as well as over a hundred of the smaller Gunstars. A variety of support vessels including Hospital ships, Botanical cruisers and maintenance vessels provided essential services to a force working far outside their own territory.

Off to his port, the last of the five hundred Troop Barges moved to take their place next to the hundreds of conscripted cargo and transports ships already formed up. In total over three thousand ships hanging in space. On board they carried enough food, supplies and ammunition to support the men and women of the Colonial Army and Marine Corps assigned to the initial landing operations.

Of course this massive accumulation of force was only the beginning. Once the landings were completed then another ten million troops were to be brought up through the hastily completed supply chain. Then the real work could begin. With the planet secured the post-liberation teams could come in. It was their job to start the process of helping the Earther's retake their rightful place in the Colonies.

Before they left the Colonies the President had promised to offer the Lost Tribe all possible support. Contracts had been awarded to companies from all over the Colonies. They would setup hospitals, schools, water treatment plants and other services required across the planet. Just the other day, the Fleet News service had reported on the construction of massive Air Processing Units that would be moved in to help clean the atmosphere. It would be the biggest humanitarian effort in history, something future generations could look back on with pride.

Of course not everyone agreed that this was the right thing to do, his own brother Lee among them, but Zak's mind was clear. He might not agree with President Vetta's politics but he couldn't understand his brother's position. How could anyone who'd seen the images of poverty and famine sent back by the _**Wanderer**_ just stand by. These were fellow humans after all and deserved better. He knew Lee thought he was being naive but in Zak's mind they had to intervene.

"Joker, you're out of position **Again**! Get back in formation rook." the irritated voice of his squadron commander came over the wireless.

Sighing he checked his instruments before correcting course. Not for the first time thinking it was ironic that he was out here whilst the two best pilots in the fleet cooled their heels back home.

**

* * *

****Officers Club**

**Picon Fleet Ships Yards, Orbiting Picon **

"Zak will be fine. He's a Viper pilot he knows what he's doing. You should know." Commander William 'Husker' Adama reassured his soon to be daughter-in-law, Lt Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace as they sat in the booth.

Trying not to grimace she replied "Yeah." The Commander hadn't seen Zak's first solo flight. If he had he might not be sounding so confident. If Zak's Viper had been just a few inches further over then they would be having a very different conversation right now.

"Kara, it's perfectly normal to be worried..."

"Starbuck worried, please, she's just frakked off she didn't get to go." a familiar voice interrupted as he came over to their table.

Turning, they both smiled at the new comer. "Lee, glad you could make it. How's life on the _**Atlantia**_?" The Commander said standing and greeting his son.

"Good, you know how it is. Commander Balain asked me to pass on his regards. "

"I hear you've been living up to your call-sign over there." Kara said playfully sipping her drink.

"And I heard you ended up in Hack again." Lee teased back.

Kara shrugged and leaned back. "The Commander busted me out" Starbuck replied before adding "So Apollo, you staying for a drink?"

"Sure, why not." Lee said taking a seat.

"Good, because it's your round." Kara finished before downing her drink with a trademark smile.

**

* * *

****Warstar **_**Zeus**_** (Colonial Flagship) **

**Five light years from Earth (Liberation Day) **

Onboard the Warstar everyone was at their posts and ready. Weeks of hasty preparation to get to this point, years of training helping to calm the nerves of those present.

"Sir, all groups report ready" The Watch officer reported.

"Very well Lieutenant, its time. Signal the _**Valkyrie**_, the operation is a go." Admiral Nagala ordered before turning her attention back to the DRADIS screens.

As instructed the six 'Valkyrie' class Battlestars of BSG-17 spooled their FTL drives and jumped to their respective start points in the Earth System. In a few minutes the six Strike Force Groups would follow along with _**Zeus**_ and the rest of the HQ Group.

_No turning back now_ she thought grimly.

* * *

'**Valkyrie' Class Battlestar **_**Medusa**_

**Sol System (15 minutes sub-light travel from Earth) **

Jump completed the _**Medusa**_, like her sister ships surrounding the planet, immediately began launching her compliment of twenty Raptors**. Though lacking weapons these craft had been specially fitted with powerful ECM and jamming pods.

If they worked as intended, they would disable the Earther's satellite network whilst scrambling their ground based microwave and radio transmissions. Nagala had decided against using EMP weapons because unlike the Raptor pods they would course permanent damage. She had argued that the post-liberation teams had enough problems helping the primitive Earther's without needing to replace every piece of circuitry on the planet.

If it all went to plan, it was hoped the resulting communications black out would allow the ground force to land and take over before any resistance could organise. Although they could crush any possible opposition the Colonials wanted a quick victory in order to minimise casualties for both sides. Although some deaths were inevitable the Colonial Admiral was determined to avoid as many as possible.

**

* * *

****Hallway 3C, Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

Briefly stepping out of the command centre Jack O'Neill took out is special issue mobile and selected the number and dialled.

"Hey" came the warm and familiar voice of his former 2IC.

"Hey, everything ok?" he said trying not to sound all worried and over protective.

_Jack, you're such a sap _He thought lamely.

"I'm fine!" was Sam's immediate and predictable reply before adding "problem?"

He was starting to think she was getting altogether too good at reading between the lines.

"Maybe, might be best if.." Jack started before she cut him off short, unknowingly proving his point.

"I'll get Cassie to bring the car round. I'll ring you when we're there."

_Yep, Way smarter than you! _He thought with a long suffering nod.

"Ok, I better go, gotta brief the President." Jack replied, relaxing now he was reassured that she would be safe. He still would have rather her be here with him but it couldn't be helped.

"You go save the world, speak to you later."

**

* * *

****Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_** CIC**

**Sol System (20 minutes sub-light travel from Earth)**

Lieutenant Colonel Fisk looked up from his station in the Combat Information Centre.

"Sir, Jump completed. All ships accounted for."

"Very Good, set condition one throughout the ship. Deploy Vipers and get _**Medusa**_ on the horn. I want confirmation they have their Raptor screen deployed and ready before we move closer."

Turning her attention back to the DRADIS screen Admiral Cain watched as the escorts fanned out to take up a protective sphere nearly a hundred kilometres across. This was a standard Colonial tactic, a flexible formation able to move in three dimensions whilst maintaining a layered defence from any direction. Forming the outer 'shell' of the sphere were the Gunstars. Flying in pairs these fast Space Defence craft were essentially mobile flak batteries, each able to hold off squadrons of Raiders with their multiple rail-guns and point defence systems.

The next 'shell' was the larger Strikestars. They carried heavy calibre rail-guns and massed missile banks capable of inflicting heavy damage on any Basestar that came within range. Finally at the heart of the Group were the four 'Mercury' class Battlestars. Their Vipers and Raptors, once deployed, would extend the sphere further out and act as the Groups eyes and ears.

When the Group was closer to the Earth they would break the sphere formation to take up their orbital positions but for now it offered total protection, or at least that was the idea.

**

* * *

****Joint Operations Centre, Warstar **_**Zeus **_**(BSG-14, Fleet HQ Group)**

**Sol System (30 minutes Sub-light from Earth) **

Jump completed, Admiral Nagala took a look around the JOC before returning her attention to the screens in front of her. She would have preferred to have been back in the familiar surroundings of the _**Atlantia**_ but, although the newer 'Mercury' class ship was in many ways superior to the larger _**Zeus, **_it lacked the dedicated Joint Operations Centre built in the aging Warstar.

There was no denying the suite, with its dedicated equipment, was perfect for co-ordinating the kind of large scale Fleet and Orbital operations they were intending. Built right at the end of the last war the _**Zeus**_ was an old ship, though not the oldest by far. That honour went to the venerable Battlestar _**Galactica**_. However, whilst the _**Galactica**_ had remained in front line service since the war, the _**Zeus**_ (which had never seen combat) had been perceived as too big and too costly for the realities of the post-armistice fleet. As a result she had spent twenty of the last forty years mothballed at the Fleet Reserve Facility orbiting Tauron. Slowly gathering dust, unwanted and unloved.

It was only when former President Richard Adar pushed through a long overdue Fleet Review that the old girl had been pulled back into service a few years ago. A belated attempt to fill a long ignored hole in their capabilities. As good as they were, even 'Mercury' Class Battlestars couldn't co-ordinate multiple Battlestar Groups, especially when deployed outside of Colonial space. Their CIC's were just too small and too restrictive. You needed the larger planning tables and specialist equipment built into the ageing Warstar.

The oversight in not replacing these functions in a newer ship was something she fully intended to rectify once this operation was concluded. However for now she was stuck with the old girl, even if she did smell of damp carpet.

**

* * *

**

**Home World Command Operations Centre **

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

Everyone in the room watched the three dimensional display as the six Motherships already heading for Earth were joined by over two hundred and fifty new contacts. Though they varied in size even the smallest was eight hundred meters long, or roughly double the mass of a 'Daedalus' Battle Cruiser. The enemy Motherships were even larger, being well over a kilometre from bow to stern and in the case of some nearly two. The number of contacts quickly rose as the mother ships launched squadrons of fighters that immediately began to fan out.

"Sir, I think it's safe to say they didn't pop round for a chat." O'Neill commented dryly.

Hammond nodded and replied. "Son if you would do the honours."

Leaning forward and taking the microphone from Walter, Jack let out a low whistle before giving the order. "All stations this is General O'Neill, initiate 'Domino', this is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill. Confirmation Codeword is 'Harmony'".

Captain Jennifer Haley, who was sitting next to Walter at the console nearest the 3D display, read off the information flowing onto her screens as Earth's units responded to the message. Already on alert the replies came back quickly.

"Sir, all ground stations report Ion canons ready. Allied Squadrons are scrambling and will reach altitude in 3 minutes. Antarctica station online and Defence Net satellite grid is active and locked on. Lunar Base reports ready and awaiting instructions. White house and Joint Chiefs confirm DEFCON ONE is in effect."

"And Caldwell?" Jack asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Colonel Caldwell reports all ships at ready status and preparing for Hyperspace jump from Mars orbit on your order. "

"Contact the _**Thor**_, tell Caldwell he's to cloak as soon as he exits Hyperspace." Jack replied, knowing they needed to maximise the element of surprise in order to over come their numerical inferiority.

"Yes Sir, Shall I initiate Flash to secondary units?" Jennifer quarried.

Looking quickly too Hammond for confirmation before turning back he answered.

"Do it!"

Across the United States, and the IOA member countries, hundreds of units received the new orders as they were automatically relayed down the various command structures. Having been on heightened readiness for weeks, most had no idea what was truly going on, most assumed it was just another one of similar drills they had been through over the last few years. Regardless, on every continent men and women raced to their posts. AA batteries were made active, fighter squadrons raced to get airborne and millions of soldiers were formed up and told to prepare for action.

And yet for the bulk of humanity, the world continued to turn as if nothing had changed.

**

* * *

****Officers Quarters**

**Picon Fleet Ship yards, Orbiting Picon**

"**Frak**!" Lee Adama cursed as he rubbed his head in a vain effort to stem the pain. Closing his eyes and silently vowing to never touch ambrosia again he stumbled out of the bed. _What the frak am I doing?_ He thought as he hastily started to gather up his clothes from where they were scattered on the floor.

"In a hurry?" purred a voice from behind him.

Lee was so not in the mood for her games, not today, and certainly not about this. Losing his temper he turned on the speaker who was now sitting up in bed.

"**Is that it**! Is that all you have to say?"

Losing the playful tone the woman responded "Lee, what the **frak** do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, something, **anything**! You're my **frakking** brother's **frakking** **fiancé **for **fraks** sake! What were **you **thinking?"

"**Frak you Lee**! You can't blame this all on me!" Kara Thrace replied angrily glaring back at him. Who in Hades did he think he was trying to put this all on her?

Balling up his face in frustration Lee yanked on the last of his clothes. Looking round he gave the room one last glance before exclaiming "**Frak**!" one final time then storming out. His angry footsteps clearly audible as they echoed along the hall.

Watching him leave Kara collapsed back on to the bed and covered her eyes.

_What the frak am I doing?_

**

* * *

****CIC, Battlestar **_**Valkyrie**_

**Sol System (10 minutes sub-light travel from Earth) **

"Commander, Raptors report ready to commence jamming operations" The Tactical Officer informed crisply.

"Very good lieutenant, signal them to .. " was as far as Commander Rozar got before she was cut off by her Communications Officer.

"Sir, Raptor six-seven-nine-eight reports incoming fire..two Raptors destroyed"

"What the **frak**!" Exclaimed the XO.

"Action stations, Tactical report."

"Sir, our remaining Raptors are reporting the fire is coming from multiple satellite weapons."

The Commander looked at her XO "Satellite weapons?" _How did we miss them?_

"Sir, the enemy platforms are not registering on DRADIS. Targeting computer cannot get a firing solution."

"Order the guns to manual, target by eye. Recall Raptors and launch alert Vipers."

"Yes sir, launching alert Vipers" replied the young Lieutenant as she watched in horror as half the Raptors disappeared from the screen as they tried to pull back.

**

* * *

**

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"Allied squadrons are moving to engage." Captain Haley informed her commanding officers. On her screen she watched information on the hundreds of aircraft that were moving to intercept the invaders. The fact that they had so many was something she could take some personal pride in, having been one of the people 'borrowed' by the Special Projects Division to speed up implementation.

"Very good, order Defence Net Satellites to switch fire to enemy motherships." General Hammond said not taking his eyes off the holographic display.

"Ground and Lunar stations report enemy ships in Ion canon range" Hailey intoned.

"All stations may fire at will."

"Yes sir" the young officer responded before relaying the order.

**

* * *

****Viper 192 **_**Pegasus**_** Blue Squadron **

**BSG-62 (12 minutes sub-light travel from Earth)**

Lt Hector 'Arc-light" Ockro watched with growing horror as ahead of him the' Valkyrie' class Battlestar _**Medusa**_ was hit by multiple blasts of energy from the Earthers satellite weapons. Already the beleaguered vessels fire had dropped off to a token effort as one by one her batteries were silenced.

"Are you **frakking** seeing this" his wingman called over the wireless.

"Fleetnet is reporting those weapon platforms have energy shields, their just soaking up our fire." The squadron leader reported bleakly.

_By the Gods! First energy weapons and now shields, someone had frakked up and frakked up badly. What next?_

"In coming, _**Triton**_ taking hits!" The gravelly voice of the squadron leader intoned.

Hector looked left to see the massive Battlestar being rocked by multiple hits coming up from the lunar surface. He watched as one of the blasts tore off a section of armour, exposing the ships primary hull. A second blast quickly followed sending out a stream of gas as the weakened compartment was breached and vented in to space.

Responding, her escorts were already moving to close formation and screen the capital ships. The smaller Strikestars and Gunstars were designed to fend off fighter and missile attacks. Against energy weapons the hundreds of tonnes of explosive rounds they could put down were useless. They could do little more than move in and take the hit for the Battlestars.

Looking back to his controls he cursed as he noticed something. "Captain, I'm getting some weird DRADIS signals ahead. They're very faint, barely registering."

"Ok, look alive people, anyone else spot anything?" the Captain responded.

"**Break**, **Break**! Inbound missiles!" Lt Ockro's wingman 'Hooper' screamed before his ship exploded in a cloud of shrapnel.

Dumping chaff 'Arc-light' pulled a hard turn as he tried to see who'd killed his friend. It took as second to see them, silhouetted by the continuing fire fight around the _**Medusa**_, a group of black fighters banking in formation ahead off him. Sleek and deadly they were nothing like the familiar lines of a Colonial vessel. He immediately got on the wireless.

"Fighters inbound, I count six. Bearing four-five-one, nine-seven carom" he warned on the squadron frequency.

"Oh Gods, 'Vista' is gone! I've got four more bearing three-one-five, negative one-one-zero carom". Someone else called back.

"**Frak**! I can't get a lock! We're getting slaughtered." Another pilot screamed.

"Forget missiles, close and switch to guns." the Captain said, still sounding surprisingly calm despite losing half his squadron in a few seconds.

Swinging round 'Arc-light' complied and with trained precision raced towards the enemy.

* * *

A/N

*before some else mentions it, yes I am aware this call-sign was used for another pilot (it appears on the whiteboard behind Lee during the mini-series). I just couldn't think of better one to fit my version of Zak's character.

** To my knowledge the number of Raptors a Battlestar carries was never made clear. Personally I think even 'small' Valkyrie Battlestar would have at least one full squadron (20 craft), especially considering how useful they are. Besides it's only ten per flight pod. Even if you disagree then just assume a number were added specially for this mission (just smile and nod... I'll go away soon :).


	3. Landmine

**Chapter 3 – Landmine **

**

* * *

**

**USAF Strike Carrier **_**Thor**_

**Exiting Hyper Space near BSG-14 (**_**Zeus**_** Fleet HQ Group)**

Double the tonnage of the BC-304's that made up the rest of the task force, the _**Thor**_ was an impressive sight as she exited Hyperspace. Mounting quad PPC weapons along with rail-guns and missiles she had better shields and engines than her predecessors. This and her ability to launch forty F302 Mk II fighters gave her a considerable punch. Named in honour of one of their oldest allies she was the latest and best ship to be created by the people of Earth.

Colonel Caldwell, her commanding officer, still chuckled when he remembered General O'Neill informing his Asgard friend they were returning an old compliment by naming a ship after him. If he'd been able to he was sure the alien would have blushed. Right now he had more important things to worry about.

As impressive as she was, the _**Thor**_ was still dwarfed by the two mother ships in the group he was about to engage. The fact they appeared to lack shields and beam weapons didn't alter the fact he was outnumbered sixty to one. Not that his other ships were any better off, with half the fleet either fighting the Wraith or too far away to respond, he only had seven ships at his disposal.

A few years ago having seven ships to defend Earth would have seem like a luxury. Today in looked pitifully inadequate. With the enemy coming from every direction he had little choice but to split his force. Trying and slow them down as best he could.

It would be up to the new and untested defences of Earth to stop them, if it was even possible. Seeing the massed forces arrayed against them Caldwell wasn't so sure. The only comfort he had was that this wasn't the first time they had faced incredible odds. They had won before, they could win again.

Besides, this was home, they had no other choice.

"De-cloak and raise shields. Target enemy motherships and open fire."

* * *

**JOC, Warstar **_**Zeus **_**(BSG-14, Fleet HQ Group)**

**Sol System (30 minutes Sub-light from Earth) **

The room was rocked by the first hits from the enemy vessel. It had appeared out of nowhere among their formation.

"Damage report?"

"Commander Pax reports damage to our main defence group. Two rail-gun batteries destroyed. We got lucky, looks like the main armour took the brunt of it._** Agamemnon**_ reports fires in her starboard flight pod and heavy casualties. Damage Control teams are responding. Our return fire is having no effect. The enemy ship has some form of energy shielding. Our escorts are repositioning to prevent them getting a clear shot."

Nagala beat the console in frustration. She needed to warn the fleet to pull back. Somehow they had walked in to a trap. However moments before they were attacked all long range communications had gone dark. The Earther's were flooding every channel with heavy ECM. Even boosting the signal to maximum gain only allowed them to get out to about ten kilometres, not even enough to recall the CAP let alone the nearest Group over forty million kilometres away.

At their current distance their emergency LOS (Laser Optical Signalling) system couldn't get a clear lock. Not surprising considering, rarely used, it was an awkward system to operate in peace time. It was certainly never designed to be use in combat, in a situation were both ships were busy evading and changing position to avoid the enemy.

Looking around the now largely redundant Joint Operations Centre the Admiral made up her mind.

"Mr Hoas, please inform Commander Pax that the Group will be jumping closer to the planet. I want to know as soon has he's ready. I will join him in the CIC shortly."

"Yes sir"

* * *

**Battlestar **_**Pega**__**sus**_** CIC**

**Sol System (9 minutes sub-light travel from Earth)**

"Admiral, Vipers report _**Triton**_ is in an uncontrolled lateral spin and without power."

Fisk said looking up from his screen.

The atmosphere in the CIC was bleak. Although the _**Pegasus**_ had yet to take direct fire, she had already lost four escorts and now one of the groups four 'Mercury' class Battlestars was out of action.

In addition, her Viper squadrons had been jumped by enemy fighters. They appeared to have stealth capabilities that made them nearly invisible to DRADIS. The fighters had now retreated behind the Groups massed flak screen and were attempting to reform. However they had taken heavy casualties, some estimates were as many as half the total force. That wasn't confirmed, there were dozens of Raptors being sent out on S&R missions, but it was still staggering.

"Get _**Zeus **_actual on the horn right now." The Rear Admiral demanded, knowing they needed to regain the initiative before it was too late.

"Sir, our comms are being jammed. All frequencies, I can't reach Fleet HQ or any of the other Groups. Short range wireless is still up but we're starting to get reports of drop outs across the board. Whatever ECM there using its better than ours." the Communication Officer reported looking worried.

"DRADIS contact! Two inbound ships of unknown type. Their small sir, estimate about six hundred meters, sub-Gunstar sized."

To the Colonial officers it sounded absurd, a ship that size wasn't a match for any of their ships. Against a whole Battlestar Group it looked crazy.

"_**Artimus**_ taking hits! Reports of heavy damage. Enemy ships are firing energy weapons and appear to be shielded from our fire." Tactical reported.

Recovering quickly, Cain responded.

"Bring us round, all batteries open fire. I want ship-to-ship missiles in the tubes, take them down!"

The XO, Colonel Jurgen Belzen, watched grim faced. It was all going wrong and everyone in the CIC knew it. The Group had closed ranks to defend against the fire from the lunar surface. Now had to reposition and spread out to engage the new threat. A threat no one had anticipated. They had expected a cakewalk and instead the Earther's had caught them completely off guard. They had lost the initiative and there was nothing they could do about it.

"_**Artimus **_has lost sub-light and FTL."

* * *

**USAF 'Daedalus' Class Battle Cruiser **_**Damocles**_

**Engaging BSG-62 (**_**Pegasus**_** Battle Group)**

Colonel Hall watched as their Asgard PPC weapons tore through the engines of the enemy mothership, whilst her sister-ship the _**HMSS Warspite**_ shredded one of the smaller capital ships.

Whoever these people were, they sure knew how to build them tough. Like the Wraith they didn't seem to use shields. Except whereas the Wraith had compensated with regenerative hulls these aggressors relied on massive armour and sheer bulk.

As a result, the _**Damocles **_multiple rail-guns were proving to be of limited use against the meter thick armour of the enemy capital ships. Their missiles were proving equally ineffective and most were shot down by the massive flak screen that was being thrown up.

Early reports from Home World Command were that the larger ships could even take multiple Ion canon/PPC blasts on their main armour. It was a worrying thought considering how heavily outnumbered they were.

Orders were to concentrate fire on engines and week points and try and disable as many as possible. So far it was working. Most of the enemy groups moving towards Earth had been halted. They were trying to respond to the sudden appearance of the Earth ship but were being hindered by their jamming of all non-subspace communications. Apparently unsure of what to do, the enemy had fallen back to simply filling the surrounding space with as much flying metal as possible.

Fortunately the enemy KEW and explosive rounds were proving practically useless against their powerful shields. So far despite flying right through the formation they hadn't taken any damage.

Never the less it was going to be a long day.

"Shields at 98%"

"Keep firing Lieutenant."

* * *

'**Berserk' Class Gunstar **_**Aclla**_

**Escorting BSG-58 (**_**Achilles**_** Battle Group)- 5 mins sub-light travel from Earth **

Captain Etton cursed as another group of missiles failed to take out the orbital weapon targeting them. His grimace turn to a smirk as some of the stray shrapnel annihilated an unshielded satellite nearby.

Ultimately it was self defeating, the extra debris would cause problems for the landing ships, but it still felt good to repay some of the hurt they were taking. Now if he just had space-to-surface missiles he could cause some real damage.

**

* * *

**

**ESA 'Daedalus' Class Battle Cruiser **_**Liberté**_

**Engaging BSG-29 (**_**Acropolis**_** Battle Group)**

Captain Jean-Jacques Lucas gripped the arm of his chair as the ship came around once more to take a shot at the enemy mothership. Despite being quicker and more agile the invaders had so far succeeded in stopping him from taking out the motherships engines. This time he wouldn't fail.

Rolling over, the _**Liberté**_ flew between two enemy craft that attempted to block his path and opened fire. The twin beams flew out and raked one of the engine pods causing it to explode and the ship to veer violently to the left. Sadly it wasn't a fatal blow.

The massive ship quickly started to correct and resume course using her remaining engines. Quickly her escorts moved in to screen her, missiles and KEW rounds thundering towards the Earth vessel as they tried to get some measure of revenge.

Banking away the _**Liberté**_ retreated, followed by a stream of flak that was easily soaked up by her aft shields.

He hadn't disabled the mothership like he'd hoped but it was a start. In a few seconds they were turned about and heading back in for another run.

* * *

'**Armistice' Class Battlestar **_**Arcadia**_**, BSG-47(**_**Spartan**_** Battle Group)**

**5 minutes sub-light travel from Earth**

The _**Arcadia**_ raced forward with her escorts, attempting to cover the heavily damaged "Valkyrie' Class Battlestar _**Hydra**_ as it limped away from Earth.

Although unable to communicate with Fleet HQ _**Spartan**_ Battle Group was doing better than most. So far all four of the Groups Battlestars had avoided the Earthers deadly fire, thanks largly to the often suicidal efforts of their escorts. For some reason they also seemed to have been ignored by the Earth fighters and ships. Though they didn't know it, they were the only one of the six Strike Force Groups not to have been stalled on their approach to Earth.

In a few minutes the Group's twenty five Viper squadrons would sweep in over the pole and start repaying the Earther's for their hospitality.

**

* * *

**

**Chair Room, Antarctica Station **

Whilst sitting in the chair, Colonel Sheppard could clearly see the nearly thirty five remaining ships of the _**Spartan**_ Battle Group that were bearing down to relieve their damaged comrade. Selecting targets, he prioritised the four undamaged motherships leading the attackers before unleashing the drones.

* * *

'**Armistice' Class Battlestar **_**Arcadia**_**, BSG-47(**_**Spartan**_** Battle Group)**

**3 minutes sub-light travel from Earth**

Unsure what to do, the Groups Vipers watched in disbelief as hundreds of balls of light joined the incoming fire heading towards them. Those who weren't unlucky enough to be destroyed could only watch as the drones tore through the Group like a swarm of angry bees.

The Groups escorting Strikestars and Gunstars tried valiantly to intercept but were either destroyed or bypassed by the agile drones.

_**Arcadia,**_ as the forward most Battlestar, was the first to go when streams of drones ripped off her flight pods. The resulting secondary explosions cascading through her lower decks as ruptured fuel lines blew back in to the main tanks before they could be sealed off.

Battlestar _**Hector**_ was next, breaking apart as she smashed through her own escorts trying to evade. Further back, the 'Armistice' class Battlestar _**Nova**_ almost managed an emergency FTL jump before a trio of drones pierced the reactor core and broke her back with the resulting explosion. Leaving the two surviving sections to slowly drift apart.

Only the Group leader, the Battlestar _**Spartan**_ survived total destruction. However even she was left spinning without power and with her starboard flight pod broken away, the sheered pod cart wheeling through the wreckage, the stranded crew aboard filling the wireless with their cries for help.

In less than a minute a whole Battlestar group, including most of her escorts, had been destroyed or crippled along with the loss of fourteen thousand lives. Of those who survived most were either trapped or injured. Neighbouring Groups, seeing the destruction through their telescopes, launched what Raptors they could spare to assist.

Yet despite this distruction, the wounded _**Hydra**_ of BSG-17 was allowed to retreat at sub-light unmolested.

* * *

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"Sir, Antarctica station reports 85% of drone supply depleted." Master Sergeant Walter Harriman reported dutifully.

Nodding General Hammond asked "How many did they get?"

"Seventeen ships confirmed destroyed, including at least three of the motherships, looks like another twelve crippled or heavily damaged Sir. "

"What does that make the total now?" interjected O'Neill.

"Emm.. The three motherships destroyed by Antarctica plus forty one other Capital ships. Seventy eight disabled, including nine motherships."

"That's not nearly enough. That still leaves over a hundred enemy ships up there."

"What's the status of our forces?" Hammond asked.

"Rail-gun ammo and ship-to-ship missiles almost expended. _**Damocles**_ just beamed up the last of the spares from Peterson's. 70% of our fighters are still operational but they need to refuel and rearm ASAP sir. We also have six ground stations down due to their ion cannons overheating."

"Defence Net?"

"Holding sir, but the civilian satellite network is getting decimated by the spill over. Hubble just took a direct hit."

**

* * *

**

**International Space Station **

**Earth Orbit**

Looking out of the copula's large windows the crew gasp in a mix of awe and terror at the raging battle outside.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed the Mission Specialist Richard Cochran as another missile impacted the shield and exploded just short of the station.

"I guess we know what that new module really is now." Their Cargo Specialist Nadia Yassir stated deadpan. No one onboard had believed the blatant cover about "Deep Space Radar equipment" when they'd been ordered to fit the mysterious dome shaped device.

"I know, and to think I complained about installing it." Richard replied shaking his head.

* * *

'**Vengeance' Class Strikestar **_**Scimitar**_

**Escorting BSG-58 (**_**Achilles **_**Battle Group)**

"Are the co-ordinates locked Mr Staten?" Captain Alex Wolfe demanded.

"Yes Sir, All ship-to surface missiles locked on to target locations."

"Very well, fire when ready."

"Tubes 1 threw 6 launched. Estimated time to impact 2 minutes 30 seconds."

Captain Wolfe watched as his six missiles raced towards the planet. Though non-nuclear they would strike with the force of a two kilo tonne warhead. Hopefully more than enough to take out the ground fire that had forced their formation to a halt. It was not to be. Just as the warheads were about to reach the upper atmosphere, the enemy ground fire stopped raking the fleet and efficiently switched targets to eliminate the incoming threat.

"Damn it! Reload the tubes and try and get hold of _**Achilles**_ again. We need to co-ordinate our attacks if we're going to get through."

The enemy ECM was killing them, without communications they couldn't coordinate even within their own Group. Only the gods knew what Nagala was doing, because she sure as Hades wasn't giving them any orders.

* * *

'**Daedalus' Class Battle Cruiser **_**RFS Korolev**_

**Engaging BSG-61 (**_**Mercury**_** Battle Group) **

"Major Ivanov is your team ready?" Colonel Grodekov said removing his finger from the intercom button.

"Da Colonel!" Came the crisp reply from the Russian Special Forces team.

"Lieutenant, beam them across." The Colonel instructed the woman seated in front of him.

* * *

**CIC - 'Armistice' Class Battlestar **_**Kobol **_**(BSG-61 – **_**Mercury**_** Battle Group) **

Everyone in the CIC looked up when the room was filled with white light and a dozen heavily armed men appeared.

"Frak!" exclaimed the Tactical Officer before he was gunned down along with everyone else. The same fate befell the Marines in the hall who came in to investigate the noise.

"Demtri, Alexi, seal the room." Major Ivanov said stepping over the body of the XO.

"Ivanov to _**Korolev**_, we have secured the bridge." He said into his subspace comms device before turning to his second in command

"Captain, get to work. I want command of this ship before they realise what's happened."

Turning he watched as his men switched on their welding torches and began sealing the room as ordered.

_Let's show the Americans how we Russians fight _he thought with satisfaction.


	4. Star Fall

********

****

**Chapter 4 – Star Fall **

* * *

**Bridge, Colonial Army Command Ship **_**Achlys**_

**Colonial Start Position, 5 Light Years from Earth**

**(30 Minutes after **_**Valkyrie**_** Battle Group jumped)**

"General, I really think we should wait for the Admirals signal." The young and frustrated Captain said to the increasingly red faced General Mayor.

"Well fortunately Captain I don't have to listen to your opinion. I'm in charge of the landing force not Admiral Nagala and I'm ordering you to proceed. Its time and I'm not waiting around any longer. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" said the defeated Fleet officer before picking up his headset.

"Liberation Command to all units, First wave is ordered to begin jump sequence. Landing operations are to commence immediately upon deployment."

Receiving the order the five hundred and sixty two ships of the first wave began to empty from the space around them. In a few minutes one and a quarter million men of the Colonial Army and Marine Corps would start landing on Earth.

* * *

************

'**Tigra' Class Marine Assault Barge **_**478**_

**10 minutes sub-light travel from Earth **

Standing on the bridge, Marine Colonel Karl Deon had a clear view of Earth as they came out of the jump. It wasn't what he had expected. Instead of the ordered Fleet formations that should have been securing the space in front of him, there was a confusing mêlée on explosions, energy bursts and what looked like blobs of light flying up from the planet.

Looking at the DRADIS screen he tried to make sense of the situation but all could see was a moving mass of colonial signatures spread over the battle space.

"By the Lords of Kobol what the frak is going on?"

"Sir, I can't get anyone on the Fleetnet. Something is jamming our comms, what should we do?"

"We follow orders. Take us in and prep drop ships and Raptors. Let's get on the ground. We're not doing any good up here Captain."

"Yes sir" The ships Captain responded before turning back to his controls and lowering the blast shields, which blocked the view.

************

**

* * *

**

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"Sir, more than five hundred additional ships just appeared." Captain Haley said looking at the two Generals behind her.

"More warships?" said General O'Neill looking away from the 3D display for a second.

"Err, I don't think so sir. I'm reading negligible weapons. Based on the number of life signs I'd guess there troop ships sir. "

"Oh this just keeps getting better!" Jack said tartly.

"Captain, order ground stations to target the new ships." Hammond commanded.

"Yes sir, and the Defence Net?" Haley said not looking up.

"No, keep them locked on the enemy warships." Hammond replied.

* * *

************

****

**Bridge, Colonial Army Troop Barge **_**321**_

**Five minutes sub-light travel from Earth.**

Lieutenant Helen Marca winced as she watched through the exterior cameras. One of the other Troop Barges ahead of them had taken a direct hit. Although armoured the large vessels were not designed to sustain this kind of onslaught. As the damaged barge began to break up her drop ships and shuttle struggled to clears the stricken troop carrier. Each one banking and heading for Earth, determined to carry on their mission.

Despite the efforts of the smaller craft, Helen was sure the bulk of the four thousand troops onboard were unlikely to escape. She was quickly proved right as another enemy blast hit her engines causing the ship to explode, the resulting debris adding to the hazards facing the ships behind.

In the decks below her, she knew their own embarked troops would be cramming the halls as they struggled to get aboard the drop ships. She only hoped they could get away before they too started coming under the Earther's merciless fire.

Picking up her assault rifle she stepped through the hatched and headed down to join her men.

* * *

**Ground Station No.36**

**30 miles East of Ladakh, Kashmir, Republic of India**

Major Somnath Sharma of the Indian armies elite Para Commando force adjusted his maroon beret as he stepped out of the air-condition trailer. Looking up, he watched as another burst from the ion cannon raced up into the sky.

Ground Station thirty six, like its compatriots around the globe, was not a fixed installation. From an early stage it had been decided to try and avoid the mistakes of the Tollen. Mounted on a specially build HGV the ion canon was just part of the mobile weapons site. Travelling with it was a convoy of support vehicles including a specialised command truck and a trailer mounted shield/cloak generator. The whole station was designed to be able to be moved and relocated at a moments notice if needed. As an added benefit this also allowed the stations to be setup in countries that were not aware of the Stargate program. Despite being a long time ally, India had been one of those countries until the British Ambassador had lobbied heavily for them to be included.

That had been five years ago, since then India had become a full member of the IOA and had become involved in all the major joint projects. They had their own F304, the **_INS Indra_**, under construction as well as dozens of personnel off-world, including in Atlantis where Major Sharma had spent six months. Above his head, pilots of the Indian Air force flew and fought alongside those of more than a dozen nations. For some one like Somnath, who grew up in the slums of New Delhi, these were all things to be rightly proud of. They had indeed come far.

**

* * *

**

**CIC, Battlestar Pegasus **

**Sol System, 9 Minutes Sub-light travel from Earth**

The _Pegasus_ shook with another direct hit from the moons surface.

"Damage report!"

"Our underside defence zone took heavy damage. Three batteries destroyed and another out of action and we have a hull breach between frames twenty one and twenty two. DC parties are responding."

They needed to get out of there and they all knew it. As tough as the _Pegasus_ was she couldn't sit there and take this punishment for much longer.

Jurgen came around the console so only the Admiral could hear. "Helena we need to get out of here." He could see she was torn, Helena Cain was not someone who ran from a fight. He watched as her face hardened as she made her decision.

"Prepare for FTL jump, were going in closer."

Jurgen's mind did a complete three sixty as it went from first relief to horror. He knew Helena didn't want to retreat but jumping closer to the planet was suicide. He was just about to ask her what she was planning when the CIC was rocked once again, sending them all to the deck. It took him a second after he got back to his feet before he realised the Admiral was still down.

"The Admirals hurt, get a medic!" Jurgen called as he lent down next to the unconscious Cain.

* * *

**CIC, Battlestar _Mercury_ (BSG-61 _Mercury_ Battle Group)**

**8 minutes sub-light travel from Earth**

"Commander, the **_Kobol _**is moving out of formation and not responding to hails" the coms officer said above the frantic hubbub of the CIC.

"Is she damaged?" Said the XO seeing the Commander was busy.

"No sir, she doesn't appear to have taken any hits." Then the communications officer stopped and looked up shocked. "Sir the **_Kobol_** just fired ship-to –ship missiles into her own escorts, three ships heavily damaged."

"What in Hades?" Exclaimed the CAG, taking his eyes from the DRADIS screen he had been watching with the Commander.

Rounding on the CAG "She's been boarded, take a Marine detachment and get over there." The Commander said firmly.

* * *

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon**

"Sir, the **_Korolev_** just reported they boarded one of the enemy motherships and have taken the bridge." Walter said looking over his shoulder.

"Really?" Jack said looking round.

"They only have limited control at the moment but they are trying to disrupt the attack." Walter continued.

Raising an eyebrow Jack turned to Hammond. "General, you know I hate to be unoriginal but..."

Already knowing where he was going with this Hammond leaned in to Walter and responded. "Contact Landry, Have him start prepping SG teams for boarding operations."

* * *

**Above Colonial Landing Site Gamma (Kazakhstan, Central Asia)**

**Earth Orbit**

Despite the constant fire from Earth's defences the landing had begun. The skies were already filling with hundreds of troop shuttles, drop ships and armed and unarmed Raptors. Besides them on their decent were dozens of larger Marine Assault landing ships and Army Heavy Transports, each carrying hundreds of men along with heavy equipment needed by the Liberation forces.

More than three hundred thousand men landing on a country even most Earther's couldn't find on a map. Like the other four sites, it had been chosen for its location. The rolling tundra offered large open areas onto which the Colonial force could deploy and setup beachheads relatively unopposed.

As soon as they hit the ground, hatches were opened and out poured their cargo of men and equipment. On the larger ships heavy ramps descended to allow the armour and vehicles they carried to race out on the planes. Everywhere defences were being setup and units formed up ready to move out. For the men and women of the Colonial military this is what they had trained for, what many had waited there whole lives for, and in the long years of peace had almost lost hope of ever experiencing. This was the great adventure, this was war.

* * *

**10 miles East of Colonial Landing Site Omega**

**Near Alice Springs, Northen Australia**

The Twelve Colonial Marines piled out of the two Raptors as soon as the hit the ground. Lightly armed there's was one of dozens of similar teams securing road junctions and strategic points around the main landing site.

Fanning out they quickly started setting up positions around the deserted crossroads.

"Sarge, do we have to wear these masks?" grumbled one of the marines as he jumped into a gully and began assembling his support weapon.

"Yes private, until the docs say otherwise they stay on. No telling what diseases these people have."

"What people sir? There's no one frakking here!"

"Stow it Marine, that's an order."

* * *

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon**

Moving away from the hologram of the Sol system to the large war table nearby, Jack O'Neill and General Hammond looked down on the close up map of the Earth. On it the four landing sites was being projected.

"The invaders appear to landing in these four location sir". Lt Colonel Davis said joining them at the table and indicating the four slowly expanding red circles on the map.

"Except for Kansas those location are all isolated. We are going to have problems getting troops to them if we lose air superiority."

"Ya think! I guessing that was kindda the point! Anyway, If we lose in the air its not going to matter." Jack said before continuing "They will reinforce their positions and use them as a base to strike out. We need to beat their Fleet. It's a simple as that."

**

* * *

**

**Colonial Landing Site Alpha**

**Sankuru Province, Democratic Republic of Congo, Africa**

Karl watched as a column of Marines formed up and began marching up the road. It was a reminder that for all the technology they had brought with them, that when it got right down to it war was about boots on the ground. Despite however much the Fleet liked to pretend otherwise.

Right now he didn't have nearly as many as he should. The landings had supposed to be the easy bit of this operation. The intelligence officer had been confident when he had briefed them. Earth didn't have a space force and although they had Surface-to-Air missiles they weren't expected to encounter them. That was the whole point of having landing sites here in the middle of no where.

Bitterly, the Marine Colonel wondered where that intelligence asshole was now. He would love to see him explain how the 'primitive' Earthmen had wiped out a third of his command before they had even made planet-side. Their unexpectedly high casualties weren't even the worst of it. They had no contact with the Fleet, which meant no air cover, no ground strikes and no resupply. They were on their own. They could refuel their Raptors and fit them with rockets but they needed Vipers to defend against the Thirteenth's aerojets, something even that moron of an intelligence officer had suggested may be a concern.

No contact with the Fleet also meant no Navsat relay or mapping data. That might not have been a problem if the had decent imaging of the area. Unfortunately some bonehead had decided that close in aerial scans would tip off the Earther's. All the maps they had were based on long range telescope images and were next to useless.

Looking up in to the sky Karl made a silent prayer to Athena for their luck to change.

* * *

**CIC, Warstar _Zeus _(BSG-14, Fleet HQ Group)**

**Sol System (30 minutes Sub-light from Earth)**

"LOS signals still can't get a lock, their moving around to much." The exasperated coms officer said shaking her head.

"Admiral, Imaging just sent this up. They just took it off the telescopes." A technician said stepping forward.

"What the frak! We didn't signal them to jump in. What is that idiot Mayer doing?" Nagala said handing the image to Commander Pax.

"Prep another courier Raptor. We need to get them to pull back before the Earther's slaughter them." The Admiral continued.

Nagala wasn't confident it would do a lot of good. So far they had sent eight Raptors on similar courier missions to the other groups and none had returned. She needed to get control of the situation. Without communications there was no way to reorganise the fleet, they needed to pull back and rethink this.

"FTL Drive back online"

_Finally some good news ._The Admiral thought. Their FTL drive had taken a hit just as they were about to jump. They had been trying to get working ever since, looks like they just succeeded.

"Prepare for jump."

"What about the Agamemnon? Their FTL is still down." the Tactical officer asked.

"We have to leave them behind. If we don't pull the other Groups back now we lose the fleet."

* * *

**Viper 213 – _Minotaur_ Silver Spar Squadron (BSG-61 - _Mercury_ Battle Group)**

**Earth Orbit**

Zak Adama knew he was in trouble even before his fuel master alarm came on. Having gotten separated from his squadron he'd practically ran into the planet. Slowing down, he finally stopped trying to evade the enemy he'd assumed was chasing him since his wingman had been killed. Scanning the surrounding space he tried to decide what to do.

He couldn't see the enemy but that wasn't very reassuring under the circumstances. The black enemy fighters not only didn't show up on DRADIS but were practically invisible until they opened fire.

Even then you couldn't get a missile lock. Despite repeated attempts to close to gun range he'd been unable to get a bead on one long enough to get a kill. Every time he tried the Earther's just broke off and scattered in to the black of space. So far all he succeeded in doing was to use up his ammo.

About the only thing that seemed to be going right was that the Earther's hadn't blown him out of orbit, Then again that was probably because they didn't think a single ammo-less fighter rapidly running out of fuel was much of a threat. Zak could see their point.

_Frak, what would Lee do? _Zak thought. Though of course, Lee would never get in to this position in the first place. Watching a group of drop ships heading towards the planet Zak made up his mind. He didn't have the reserves to get back to the **_Minotaur_** anyway so his best bet was to land and refuel.

Turning his Viper around he moved to follow the drop ships on their descent towards landing site Omega.

* * *

**'Pump and Go' Gas Station**

**Interstate 70, Kansas (54 Miles from Colonial Landing Site Epsilon)**

As Pete Shanahan stepped from his car he was too engrossed in the call to notice the other vehicle parked at the gas station.

"Mark, don't you think you're over reacting, it's just a toy. It's not like he sent them enlistment papers."

"Look I'm sure he's just trying to be nice." Pete said sighing "No Mark, I'm not defending him." rolling his eyes at his friends response.

"No, no I agree. He should respect your views. You're their father, I understand." The Denver cop said putting the soda can he was carrying in the trash can.

"I can't talk to her, buddy she's you're sister. Besides after that stunt you pulled she won't listen to me. You know I'm still pissed about that by the way. Why didn't you tell me she was engaged?"

"Ok, ok. Look I've gotta go, speak to you later." Pete finished looking down and shaking his head as he ended the call.

Looking up it only took a second to register the heavily armed Colonial soldier, his weapon pointing at him. Instinct made him reach for the gun he'd normally carry on duty. The seconds it took for him to realise he didn't have it were enough for the other man to fire. The three explosive rounds killed him instantly, throwing him backwards and colliding with the trash can in the process.

"Frak Dore, Why'd you do that for?" said the Colonial Sergeant stepping out of the shop.

"Sorry sir, I thought he was going for a gun." replied the shaky looking soldier kneeling by the body.

"Its ok Private lets get out of here." replied the Sergeant helping his man on to his feet.

_What a frakking mess_ he thought finally before heading back to their parked reconnaissance vehicle.

* * *

**All TV/Radio Stations broadcasting within Kansas, USA**

"_This Is the EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM. A State of Emergency is currently in effect for the state of Kansas. All residents are required to stay indoors until further notice. For your own safety do not attempt to travel at this time for any reason. All Military and National Guard personnel should report for duty assignments immediately. This is Not a Drill. This Is the EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM..." _

* * *

**CIC, Warstar _Zeus_ (Colonial Flagship)**

**10 minutes sub light travel from Earth**

As soon as the Zeus emerged from the jump she began broadcasting to the rest of the fleet. Within the armoured Combat Information Centre, Fleet Commander Admiral Nagala turned to her Senior Communications Officer.

"Are we getting through?"

"Sorry Sir, even with the boosted signal we are only getting to a handful of ships beyond our own Group."

"Fine, we will do this the hard way. Prepare to jump us to the nearest Assault Group. We will do this one group at a time if we have to."

"DRADIS Contact!" pause "It's the enemy ship, they followed us. Taking fire!"

The room shook under the multiple impacts "Damage Report!"

"FTL offline, multiple hull breaches. All coms are being jammed."

"Frak!"

"Sir we just picked up the second wave jumping in."

"Damn it, we need to get them to turn back before they get slaughtered."

Over the last hour the space around Earth had been turned in to a crowded melee. Once ordered formations had either broken apart into chaotic dog fights, or had collapsed in on themselves trying to seek mutual protection from the fast Earth ships.

Neither tactic was working and the Colonials were taking heavy casualties. There seemed to be nothing the Admiral could do to stop it. Under heavy fire only the Colonial Army and Marine ships were still advancing, desperately trying to follow orders and get their troops on the ground.

* * *

**USAF Strike Carrier _Thor_**

**Engaging Warstar Zeus**

"Colonel, enemy mothership appears to be disabled. "

"Finally!" huffed Caldwell, leaning back in his chair as the _Thor_ strafed a nearby Strikestar as in looped out of the Colonial formation.

"We are intercepting a message from the mothership. It appears to be trying to order a retreat."

"Very good Lieutenant. Contact General Hammond."

**

* * *

****Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon**

"General, the _Thor _reports one of the motherships is sending out a retreat order but our jamming is blocking it. He is requesting instructions."

Despite inflicting heavy casualties on the enemy Earths defences were being overwhelmed. Her ships had long since expended their conventional weapons. Even their energy weapons and shields were beginning to succumb to failures after an hour of near continuous use. They were rapidly approaching crisis point. They still had not deployed nukes but then nor had the enemy, despite scans showing that they carried them in large numbers. A large scale nuke fight so close to Earth could only end badly for them. Hammond didn't want to be the one to start down that road until he had no choice.

All things considered, if the enemy wanted to retreat he could see no benefit in stopping them.

Making up his mind the General leaned forward. "All units, desist jamming operations."

* * *

**JOC, Warstar _Zeus_ (Colonial Flagship) **

**10 minutes sub light travel from Earth**

"Admiral, Fleetnet and long range communications are back online." The communication Officer reported from his station as the Admiral entered the room.

"What happened?" replied the Admiral, relieved but surprised.

"I don't know sir, it all just started working. The Earthers must have stopped jamming us for some reason."

Nagala didn't like the sound of that. There could be only one reason the Earth to stop and that was because they had decoded her retreat order. If they could break Colonial military codes they had a problem. However it wasn't one she could deal with right now. "What is the status of the Fleet?"

"All groups have acknowledged and ships are beginning to jump away. Sir, we have a lot of ships disable or without FTL, including at least sixteen Battlestars."

"That's half the Fleet."

The comms officer nodded and went pale as he clutched his headset. "_Spartan_ Battle Group reports Battlestars _Hector_, _Nova_ and _Arcadia_ destroyed along with half their escorts. They only have two ships capable of FTL and both are engaged in rescue operations. They are requesting assistance."

The Admiral could only nod as she watched the screens in the JOC gradually come back to life, the information begining to come in from the newly restored Fleetnet. The picture that was forming was far from good. The 'Valkyrie' Class Battlestars of BSG-14 had been caught completely by surprise and only one was currently able to manoeuvre let alone jump. The six Strike Groups had been stalled short of the planet and they'd all taken heavy casualties.

The Admiral blamed herself. She should have left standing orders to fall back if they encountered unexpectedly heavy resistance. Although she doubted the campaign was going to be as easy as the President believed, she hadn't ever imagined the Earthers to have such powerful space defences. Nor had she anticipated that they would lose coms. That had been what really killed them. Without being able to order her units to retreat they had gotten stuck, to stubborn to fall back but unsure of how to advance. Sitting ducks for the Earther's guns.

"_Mercury_ is reporting enemy boarding parties have taken Battlestar _Kobol_. They are attempting to retake her but the Earthers have seized the CIC and retracted the flight pods."

Just as the officer finished speaking the screens in the JOC froze again. The Admiral didn't need the confirmation when the coms officer relayed. "Fleetnet and long range coms are down. The Earthers have resumed jamming."

_Of course they had_ Thought Nagala. They didn't want to give them a chance to reorganise, just leave_. _

* * *

Yep, Pete's dead, long may the potato head rest in piece. I did toy with the idea of dropping a Battlestar on his head but destroying Kansas to remove one character seemed... excessive.


	5. Blood for Blood

**Chapter 5 – Blood for Blood **

**

* * *

**

**CIC, Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

**Colonial Start/ Rally Point (5 Light years from Earth)**

"Admiral on deck!"

"Sir, are you sure you should be out of Life Centre? You took a pretty good knock there." Jurgen said as Helena took up her position at the command console.

"Thank you for your concern Colonel but I'm fine. What is our position?"

"Admiral Nagala ordered all ships still with FTL capability to retreat. We are currently at the rally point and making preparations to withdraw to supply station four." The colonel said handing her a summary of the fleets status.

"We're retreating?... Get me Nagala on the horn. I want to speak to her ASAP." Cain said clearly displeased.

"I'm sorry Sir, that won't be possible. The **_Zeus _**didn't make the jump." Jurgen said shaking his head.

Taking in the new information Cain pressed on. "What is the state of our forces?"

"Not good, we lost twenty Battlestars. Three confirmed destroyed before the jump. We can assume the rest were either crippled or captured. More than half of our escorts didn't make it back and many that did are damaged." Jurgen said pausing to let the news sink in before continuing.

"On top of that enemy ECM meant many of our birds didn't get the recall message. We've only got about forty percent of our original Viper compliment. Same goes for the other Battlestars in the Assault Groups.

Obviously shocked Cain exclaimed. "By the gods, what a mess! What about the ground forces?"

"The first wave is a total loss. None were able to get off-planet before the recall. The second wave took some casualties but most were able to jump clear before being engaged. Army Reserve and support units remain intact as is the Reserve Battlestar Group."

"Very well, Army units should continue with the withdrawal. I want all remaining Battlestar Groups, including the Reserve to make ready to jump back in to the Earth system. We aren't done here."

"Sir? Admiral Nagala ordered the retreat." The XO replied. As much as he respected his friend he was starting to worry about her.

"If she didn't make the jump then we have to assume she is dead or captured. I am therefore taking command." Cain said staring down the Colonel.

"Ensign, put me through to all Fleet units."

"This is Admiral Cain! I am assuming command of Fleet. The Earther's think they have beaten us, I disagree. All of you **listen up**, they have hurt us, hurt us badly, but **we are not beaten**! **Not on my watch!** The Cylons didn't and nor will these Earther bastards! Stand to your stations, we're going back in. They made us bleed **NOW IT'S THIER TURN!**"

Switching on the speakers, the com officer allowed the crews response to flood back in to the CIC.

"**So say we all!**"Reverberated around the room as the crew stiffen and resumed their posts.

"**SO SAY WE ALL!**"

**

* * *

**

**JOC, Warstar **_**Zeus**_** (Colonial Flagship) **

**Drifting 10 minutes sub-light travel from Earth **

It was over, the **_Zeus_** was crippled. Commander Pax had come down from the CIC to inform her that there was nothing they could do. The damage would take months to fix even in a Class A dry dock. If the Earthers wanted to destroy them there wasn't anything they could do about it. The ships point defences had proven useless against beam weapons. They had no defences and all of their rail-guns and missile tubes were destroyed or out of action.

They still had two of their four flight pods operational, but they had left most of the Vipers behind when they jumped away from the **_Agamemnon_**. All they could do was load up the Raptors they had left and send them back to try and regroup with the Fleet. It wasn't much but it would at least get some of her crew to safety.

"Admiral, we are receiving a signal from the nearest Earth ship."

The Admiral had been dreading this. This was not how was meant to be, the first communication between the Colonies and the long lost thirteenth tribe. They should have come in peace but instead they had come in warships, now they were paying the price. All because of some short sighted Politian who more interest in his own re-election campaign than the safety of his people.

Not for the first time thinking she should have done more to stop this, the Admiral responded. "Put it on speaker ensign."

_"This is Colonel Caldwell of the Earth vessel **Thor**, Order you're forces to surrender or be destroyed."_

Even after everything that had happened,Nagala was surprised. The reconnaissance had indicated the Earther's didn't speak Basic, despite using predominantly the same characters, yet here it was coming through loud and clear. Shaking her head sadly, it was just another thing they had got wrong on a day littered with their mistakes.

Picking up the hand set she replied.

"This is Admiral Nagala of the Colonial Warstar **_Zeus_** to the Earth vessel **_Thor_**, I am prepared to surrender but your electronic jamming is preventing communication between our vessels."

The Earther Colonel didn't reply but after a few seconds their comms officer spoke up. "Admiral, Fleetnet and long range communications are back online."

"This is Admiral Nagala to all Colonial Fleet vessels, stand down. I repeat stand down. Recall all fighters and prepare to surrender."

As soon as the transmission was sent, the room was filled with light and a dozen heavily armed men appeared out of nowhere. Taken by surprise there was little they could do. With a heavy heart Admiral Nagala raised her hands, quickly followed by the other officers in the room.

It was over, they had lost.

Unnoticed on the wall behind her a clock showed the elapsed mission time, One hour, thirty seven minutes.

**

* * *

**

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"Sir's, all remaining enemy ships appear to be standing down. Colonel Caldwell is requesting orders as to what we want to do about survivors. A lot of those ships are in a bad way and require assistance." Hailey said looking back.

"We don't have facilities for them all just yet. Tell Caldwell to only beam down the critical cases for now. And then only once our own people have been cared for. You can let him know we will be able to take more shortly. However he should be aware this might take several days. Area 51 is setting up a temporary holding camp but we aren't in a position to house that many POW's yet.

"Yes sir, I'll let him know." The young captain said nodding.

"What are the Russians doing?" Jack asked wondering over and peering at the screens.

"We haven't had anything official but it looks like their beaming more men on to that ship they captured, looks like they are also beaming the enemy crew off." Hailey said before adding. "It looks like the British and the French are trying to capture motherships as well. I'm trying to get confirmation but they haven't responded yet."

Hammond wasn't really surprised. Despite their occasional successes in getting the people of Earth to cooperate there were still a lot of mutual distrust on all sides. Given the opportunity they would still look to their own interests first.

The General found it frustrating, However even the knowledge that they weren't alone in the universe didn't remove centuries of history overnight. Hammond only hoped that it didn't take further centuries for them to over come it. They needed each other now more than ever.

For the time being he had to deal with the realities of the situation. The sad truth was that everyone, including the United States, would want to get their hands on the spoils of war.

Right now he didn't have the luxury of worrying about it, unlike his European allies he had more important things to be concerned about, namely the fact his country was being invaded.

"Contact Landry, have him prepare more SG teams and personnel to secure the enemy ships, Might as well claim a few for ourselves. "

"Yes Sir"

Turning to Jack and the other officers in the room. "Gentlemen, we still have a lot of work to do."

**

* * *

****CIC, Battlestar Pegasus **

**5 minutes Sub light from Earth **

"Jump Completed Admiral." Fisk sounded off.

"Order all units to launch missiles as soon as they set co-ordinates and re-spoil the FTL drives. I want us out as soon as our tubes are empty." Cain may not like it but she knew they couldn't stay and fight. This was strictly a hit and run mission, a final reminder not to frak with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

"Yes Sir"

As one the ten Battlestars launched every warhead they could deploy, shortly followed suit by the Strikestars. There was nothing subtle about the strike they had just aimed for every population centre in range. They wanted to cause maximum damage. At the Admiral orders, every nuke had been dialled up to their maximum yield.

Within seconds hundreds of nuclear and non-nuclear weapons raced toward the planet. In a little under three minutes they would blanket the Earth and repay them for the defeat they had inflicted.

**

* * *

**

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"Sir, three dozen ships just jumped back in. I'm reading ten motherships" Hailey said, drawing the Generals attention back to the screens.

"Back for more?" O'Neill replied first.

"They have launched missiles. I'm tracking five hundred plus inbound." The captain replied.

"Their not very subtle." Jack said putting his hands in his pockets and frowning.

"Sir, scans show enemy missiles are high yield nuclear warheads." Jenifer said seriously.

"Well that can't be good, you think we pissed them off?"

Seeing that they need to act quickly Hammond ordered. "Redirect all fire at those missiles and tell Mitchell he has a go."

**

* * *

****Blue flight, Snake Skinners Squadron, 1****st**** Space Fighter Wing **

**Mars Orbit **

Blue fights leader Lt Colonel Cameron 'shaft' Mitchell was chafing at the bit. Whilst the rest of the squadron were in combat, he and his wingman Captain Wally 'Rabbit' Monroe were stuck out here waiting for the colonial to do something stupid...well more stupid than trying to attack Earth in the first place.

"Blue Flight, this is Home World Command, transmitting target data. You have a go." Came the voice of Captain Hailey through their sub space communications suit.

"You heard the lady, let's teach these boys a lesson. Like my grandma always said, it's rude to go playing in someone else pool."

Form behind him his second seat muttered something before running through the check list. "Target data received. Naquadria instability within safety margin, I am powering Hyperspace generator. "

**

* * *

****CIC, Battlestar _Pegasus _**

**5 minutes Sub light from Earth **

"All missiles away" Jurgen said trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Prepare for FTL jump on my mark." Cain ordered.

"DRADIS Contacts! Two enemy fighters just appeared within the Group." The Tactical Officer reported.

"I thought their fighters were stealthed so we couldn't see them?" Belzen queried.

More worried about what they were doing Cain interrupted. "What are they doing?"

"DRADIS Contact lost, They jumped out. ..what the fra.. **RADILOGICAL ALARM!** Sir, they dropped nukes before they bugged out." Said the Tactical Officer panicking.

"Jump the ship!" Cain ordered immediately.

As the Colonial ships attempted to jump clear, four Mk XII Naquada enhanced nukes dropped by Blue Flight exploded. Each capable of a maximum yield of 1000 Megaton's the blast wave quickly enveloped the nearest unfortunate Colonial ship, the Battlestar **_Neptune_**. With meters of thick reinforced armour, the 'Armistice' Class Battlestar was designed to survive a direct hit from some of the largest Cylon weapons. However against awesome power of the Mk XII it wasn't enough. In seconds rail-guns and exterior hard points were ripped off or vaporised. The massive blasts sending pressure waves through the ship killing the crew milliseconds before the titanic forces cracked the armour and torn the ship apart.

As the **_Neptune_** died so did a dozen other ships including three Battlestars. The old 'Colonial' Class Battlestar **_Pacifica_** was cut in half as the blast wave sent her barrelling in to space. The newer 'Cerberus' Class **_Solaria_** simply exploded as the heat tore through her already damaged armour and ignited her magazines.

Further out the 'Armistice' Class Battlestar **_Minotaur _**survived but was crippled, internal frames buckled beyond repair and her starboard flight pod permanently fused to the main hull by the immense heat.

Thousands killed in an instant because they weren't quite quick enough to jump clear. Their lives lost by a second's hesitation.

* * *

**Above Colonial Landing Site Omega**

**Earth Obit**

Whilst the Colonials attempted to flee from the destruction caused by blue fight another battle was ranging.

With hundreds on missiles heading for Earth every available ship and gun was turned to its defence.

From around the planet the F302 squadrons raced into intercept. The over worked satellites of the Defence Net once more switched targets and began taking out the incoming weapons. Ion canons that had been in the process of shutting down were hastily put back into action.

In Antarctica, Sheppard sent up the last of the drones. The People of Earth threw everything they had had the on coming swarm. Dozens of warheads were destroyed by the desperate fire. Within moments the five hundred missiles were four hundred, then three, then two then one. And yet they still came.

The Battle Cruiser **_Warspite_** raced into their path, physically smashing the weapons aside with its shields. The **_Damocles_** followed, rail guns blaring at any target in sight, whilst her crew desperately tried to override the Asgard safeties that prevented them locking on to the nukes.

One by one they were destroyed, until only a single missile remained, but that one was enough. Consumed by nuclear fire the 3 million inhabitants of Melbourne Australia died without even knowing they were under attack.


	6. Dark Dawn

**Chapter 6 - Dark Dawn **

* * *

**Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon (morning after attack) **

"Ok people I know it has been a long night but where are we?" Hammond asked the assembled officers.

"So far the Colonials are contained within the Kansas State limits. They currently control everything North of Rice County." Lt Colonel Davis said indicating the map before continuing.

"So far we are just trying to contain them. Kansas National Guard* has fallen back to Wichita. We have units of the 82nd Airborne flying in from Fort Bragg to support them, along with elements of the 1st Armoured Division. The 24th Infantry Division is deploying along the approaches to Fort Riley and we are moving in the 1st Infantry Division to provide reinforcements. That should allow us to stop them moving further east." Davis said indicating a line along the Eastern part of Kansas.

"To the north we have units of United States Army South beginning to form up along the Colorado Border. As with all of this, it will take time to get them in position. There are other units moving up from Texas and the army are reinforcing their units already stationed in Nebraska." The Air Force officer continued drawing a box around the Colonial landing site.

"As it stands, we only have about forty thousand men in position compared to an estimated two hundred thousand enemy combatants. If they wanted to break out there isn't much we could do to stop them at this point. Fortunately since we defeated their Fleet the Colonial ground force seems to be reluctant to engage. In the Air, we have F302's and our other air units running missions to stop them gaining local air superiority. Fortunately we were already on alert so we were able to thin their numbers before they could get established."

"What about the other landing sites?" Jack asked from where he was sitting with his feet on the table taking notes.

"The Russians crossed the border into Kazakhstan last night. Officially they are supporting the Kazakh Army but by all accounts they seem to be taking over. The Chinese have also been running air strikes out of Xinjiang province since the landings started. Like us they don't have many units in position yet but their rushing personnel from all over the region. Still it could take days."

Pressing a button on the holographic map, the view switched to the Australian continent.

"The Australians are in trouble, they just don't have the ground forces for dealing with something like this. Their calling up reserves but with the disaster areas around Melbourne sucking up personnel, they are stretched thin. Prime Minister Donaldson has requested aid and the President has agreed. We have already begun the process of transferring troops from South Korea to reinforce them. There are also Air Force units flying down from Japan as we speak.

The **_Carl Vinson _**Carrier Group is heading into the area along with the British carrier **_Ark Royal_**. Their going at full speed but we can still expect it to be a couple days before they get there. If the enemy moves fast enough they could take over the continent before we could mobilize to stop them. Right now it's a race."

"What about Africa, their forces landed in the DRC?" Asked Hammond.

"A mess sir." Lt Colonel Davis said sighing and sagging visibly.

"More than normal?" Jack said looking up from his pad.

"Definitely." Davis replied.

* * *

**Town Square, Jericho**

**Logan County, Kansas, United States – 117 Miles from Landing site Epsilon (Day after Attack)**

Jericho's Mayor, Johnston Green, watched helplessly as the column of trucks and armour drove through the town. A former Army Ranger Johnston had seen his share of war, but he'd hoped to never see it come to his town. Today that hope had been cruelly crushed.

They had come without warning. First in light 4x4's, the fast trucks raced in and deployed armed men on Main Street before anyone knew what was going on. Bravely Sheriff Dawes had tried to stop the, only to be gunned him down as soon as he pulled a weapon. After that, they had taken up defensive positions. First they stormed all the buildings on Main Street and sent men up on to the roof of the Town Hall. After putting snipers up in the water tower the unknown invaders had begun setting up road blocks. Within minutes more of their men were driving into Jericho.

"Mayor Green, we got a problem over at the Church, their trying to burn it down." A panting Dale Turner said coming to a screeching halt.

"What!" Johnston replied, following Dale as he directed him accompanied by Erick. When they got to the Church, they found a group of the soldiers with gas cans ready to set light to the building.

"Erick, get everyone you can find and bring them here. This has gone far enough." Johnston said turning to his youngest son.

Sucking in his chest, he walked across the road to a man holding a burning torch. From the way he was directing the rest he looked to be charge. However, as got nearer someone else beat him to it. Glancing at the newcomer, Johnston guest he was an officer.

"Τι κάνεις Λοχία;" _[What are you doing Sergeant?] _Barked the newcomer too the man with the torch. Although he didn't understand what was said, Johnston was relieved the 'officer' seemed as angry as he was.

Ακριβώς λίγο δίκαιοι κύριε μανία." _[Just a bit of righteous fury sir.]_ The torch wielder retorted indicating the Church.

"Καλά σκαρώνω. Εμείς δεν έχουμε χρόνο γι 'αυτό."_[Well knock it off. We haven't got time for this]._ Said the 'officer' clearly not pleased with the other mans explanation. But the man was obviously not just going to give up. He seemed intent on burning the Church.

"Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι, ο Δίας θα δυσαρεστηθούν με άλλο τρόπο." _[We have to do something, Zeus will be displeased otherwise.] _

The 'officer' snorted and pointed to the sky. "Στη συνέχεια, αφήστε το να το απεργία κάτω." _[Then let him strike it down.]_

The other man went red faced, anger evident.

"Θα τους επιτρέψει να συνεχίσουν τις πολύ αψηφούν τους θεούς;" _[You would allow them to continue too defy the Gods?]_

The two men looked about to fight as the 'officer' moved to come nose to nose with his opponent. He began pointing to the growing crowd.

"Αυτό δεν είναι δικό μας πρόβλημα. Πάγιες εντολές είναι να αφήσω αυτό με τις ομάδες μετά την απελευθέρωση. Θέλετε μια ταραχή στα χέρια μας;" _[That's not our problem. Standing orders are to leave that to post-liberation teams. Do you want a riot on our hands?]_

Stepping back, the man with the torch once again pointed to the church.

Είναι βλασφημία! _[It's blasphemy!]_

The 'officer' stepped forward and yanked the torch out of his hand,

Δεν frakking προσοχή! Εγκαταλείψει το κτίριο και μόνο, είναι ότι η σαφής λοχία; _[I don't frakking care! Leave the building alone, is that clear sergeant?]_

Stiffening, the would-be Church burner relented and came to attention.

Ναι κύριε! _[Yes Sir!]_

Whatever the 'officer' had said it seemed to have worked for now, the group of soldiers finally began to disperse. From the looks on their faces though Johnston knew this wouldn't be the last of it. Whoever these people were, they were trouble and he was damn well going to do something about it.

**

* * *

**

**Hanger Deck, Captured Colonial Battlestar **_**Acropolis**_

**Drifting 9 minutes Sub-light from Earth – Day after attack**

Sergeant Jake Green had done a lot of thing since joining the Rangers but this was definitely new, I mean it's not every day you get to take over an alien spaceship. Ok so maybe these aliens didn't seem very well, alien. It didn't change the fact he was currently on a spaceship, surrounded by people who weren't born on Earth. Like the President had said on TV this morning, they lived in interesting times.

Boy, he wasn't kidding. When they had been assembled with full gear, he hadn't been sure what was going on. They knew something was on the offing but no one seemed to know what it was. Only that every unit had been put on heightened readiness and all leave had been cancelled until further notice. Now here he was.

His squad along with the rest of the 1st Ranger Battalion were currently securing the ship. Orders were simple enough. Search every deck and round up and disarm anybody you find. His squad was given the port hanger deck, which was just fine by him.

Apart from a few evil glares they hadn't had any resistance, these people had had their butts kicked and they knew it. Besides, most of them seemed to be mechanics and hardly any of them had weapons. His men on the other hand had been beamed on with full combat gear. It's not hard to intimidate someone when you have a fully loaded M4A1 Carbine and they have a spanner.

His men, and those of second squad, had marshalled all the grease monkeys at one end until he could find somewhere to lock them up. Once they had everyone secured he'd radio Major Dawkins, who was liaising with a unit called SG-7. They were apparently in charge of this little shindig.

**

* * *

****111****th**** Virgon Infantry Regimental HQ **

**112 miles East of Landing Site Gamma (Kazakhstan) – L Day + 1 **

"Sir, I can't reach division HQ" said the young enlisted man as he looked up at his commander.

The Major however didn't respond but continued to stare out of the tent towards the horizon.

"Sir" he repeated before standing up and walking towards the officer.

"Major, did you hear me. I can't get hold of division, the line just went dead." But still the Major looked off in to the distance as if not hearing him. Confused he look towards where the Major was staring and that's when he saw it, the large mushroom cloud rising up from over the horizon.

"May the lords of Kobol have mercy on us!" he exclaimed.

The Earther's had nuked the Landing site. Division HQ along with most of their supplies and fuel were gone, destroyed by nuclear fire.

**

* * *

****Home World Command Operations Centre**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon **

"General, The Russians just nuked the landing site in Kazakhstan. Looks like a 20 Megaton blast. Russian and Chinese units are moving into to mop up the survivors." Walter said bursting in to the room.

"Not the most subtle approach." Jack quipped.

Hammond however frowned. For him this was a failure. Two nuclear weapons set off within 24 hours of each other, first by the enemy and now one by their own people. "Any word on casualties?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, it's too early to tell. Fortunately, that area is practically uninhabited so they will probably be light."

"Not for them." Jack said clearly thinking then adding. "Shame we can't do that."

"Jack, we're not nuking our own country." Hammond said crushing the idea.

"But it's only Kansas?"Jack added flippantly before noticing Hammonds glare. "Just saying!"

After a second Jack spoke up. "Though, then again..."

"I was serious Jack." Hammond replied, the warning clear in his tone.

"No. no, I was joking.. honest... But the Colonials don't know that." Jack said pausing to let the General catch up with his line of thought. "Especially now that the Russian have, well .. 'demonstrated' what we can do."

"You mean a bluff." Hammond said clarifying.

"Unless you've changed your mind about nuking Kansas?" Jack said smiling.

**

* * *

**

**War Room, Battlestar _Pegasus_**

**Forward Supply Base No.4 (100 Light years from Earth) - L Day +1**

Cain watched as Belzen entered. "The final tally sir" Jurgen said handing her the report.

The Forward supply base barely rated the name. Hidden in a gas cloud, it wasn't much more than few old transports welded together to make a temporary base. If they had more time they would have brought up a more substantial facility, maybe even an Anchorage similar to the one at Ragnor.

As it was it did the job. Floating around it were dozens of refinery ships and transports, sitting ready provide food and fuel to the vessels that had been meant to follow the Liberation. Now those same ships were busy helping the survivors.

The injured had already been flown across to the Hospital ships and repairs were underway. If the estimates were correct they would be ready to depart in less than six hours. It was faster than they first thought but the reason had quickly become apparent. The Earther's tactic of going for engines and FTL first meant only the least damage ships had made it back. Though this meant they didn't have the problems of dealing with thousands of injured on crippled ships it was hardly comforting.

When they jumped away they would leave a skeleton crew and a couple of ships to refuel the Raptors that were still trickling back. So far, the small craft had proven to be their best source of intelligence on what had happen to the ships left in the Earth system.

They knew, for instance, that they been boarded and that most of the Vipers had been allowed to return to their Battlestars. They also knew that the landing forces were still fighting on, despite no longer having the support of the Fleet. They also knew that their missile strike had largely failed, with only one warhead reaching its target. Otherwise their intelligence was patchy.

They still didn't know how the Thirteenth tribe had been able to conceal their defences, or how they had so completely frakked with their comms. Both questions would need to be answered if they were going to come back. And come back they were. This wasn't over. The Earther's may have won this battle but they hadn't won the war.

She looked down at the report and sighed. She would make them pay for this.

**

* * *

****Pilots Quarters, Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

**Docked at Picon Space Dock ( L Day +1)**

Kara could feel Karl's eyes burning into the back of her head. He'd been doing it ever since she had snuck back in this morning. He was a friend but he could be really frakking annoying sometimes.

"If you've got something to say 'Helo' just say it!"

"Only, do you think it's a good idea hanging out with Lee whilst Zak's away?"

"I hang around with you don't I, what's your point?" Kara snapped.

"That's not the same and you know it. I've seen you two together remember. You're marrying his brother and well, things could get complicated real quick. Just watch your back. I know you love Zak but something's going to happen if you're not careful." Karl warned.

"Yeah... " Kara replied opening her locker so she didn't have to meet his gaze.

**

* * *

****Colonial Landing Site Omega**

**Alice Springs, Northern Territories, Australia**

"You heard what happen this morning?" One of the other stranded pilots said walking over. Zak was sure his name was Bob or Billy or something like that.

"No, what?" Zak replied.

"They sent out one of the scratch squadrons to intercept one of their local attack right." The Earther's had been sending in groups of their aero-fighter ever since they landed, so that wasn't new. They were just testing their defences. "They were just about too engaged right, when 'click' they all dropped of DRADIS just like that." he said clicking his fingers.

"They were shot down?" Zak said confused as to where this was going.

"No, that's just it! When they sent out a ground patrol they found the wreckage all right, just no bodies. No sign of weapons fire either. It's like the pilots just disappeared and the Vipers ran into the ground. Weird huh?"

Zak wanted to call him a liar but he'd been hearing stories like this since he first put down, Pilots and crew suddenly just vanishing, other stories of enemy troops appearing out of nowhere. He hadn't seen it first hand but it was worrying how often it was coming up.

A short distance away a man let out a series of loud curses. When they heard the commotion, Zak followed the other pilot to the wireless tent to find out what was going on.

"They nuked Gamma." An NCO said stepping out the tent

"They frakking did what!" His companion said.

"They nuked it, 3 hours ago. Hit them with a missile right on top of the command post. Everyone's dead." The NCO confirmed.

"Mother frakkers!"

"There saying they will do the same to us unless we surrender." The Non-com finished.

"What are we going to do?" Zak asked. The senior NCO looked at the small huddle of young officers and shrugged.

"Epsilon just surrendered." An army office said joining the group.

"That's it then. It's over." Zak said, voicing their own thoughts.

* * *

A/N

* I need to rewrite this to add in some info given by Nedy Rahn (I had already written this by that point). Hopefully he can forgive me until I get round to it.


	7. Aftermath

A/N

Kind of a long chapter.. sorry

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Aftermath **

* * *

**Star Gate Command **

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, USA (2 Days after Attack) **

As the wormhole disengaged Brigadier General Jack O'Neill walked forward to meet his old friend.

"You didn't even try talking to them!" Dr Daniel Jackson blurted out before he could say anything.

"Hi Danny boy, you well? Having fun on Atlantis?" Jack replied clearly nonplussed by the other mans outburst.

"Jack seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Daniel, they came in warships. They didn't want to talk." Jack said starting to lose patients. As far as he was concerned this was a non-issue. However, the Doctor was never one to give up a point. "You could have tried negotiating. What was there to lose?"

"Mmm.. I don't know, the element of surprise maybe? Come on Daniel, they sent over two hundred warships and an invasion force. It's pretty clear what they wanted to say, and it wasn't to borrow milk. "

Seeing that he wasn't going to win this one the younger man sighed "So what's happening now?"

"The troops in Kansas and Australia have surrendered. Between the Russians and the Chinese what's left of the invaders in Asian are being mopped up. The lot in Africa are proving a problem. There contained but it's getting pretty messy over there."

"This whole things a mess, Has the President decided about full disclosure yet?"

"No, but if I had to guess, I'd say he'll only tell the public the minimum he can get away with, probably try and keep the Stargate secret for now." Jack replied. Daniel just looked back at him sceptically so Jack added. "Come on lets grab something to eat, Hank says they made pie." before turning and heading for the door.

"So how's Sam?" Daniel said cautiously as they entered the hall.

"You know her, she's treating the whole thing like a science project." Jack said before adding

"Seriously she's even got a logbook, there's charts and **everything!**" before raising his arms in exasperation.

"Jack you know it's just her way of coping. Besides it can't be worse than last time?"

"Yeah, I know." the General replied with a sigh. "Did I mention they had pie?"

* * *

**Special Projects Division, Area 51**

**Nevada, USA (3 Days after the Attack)**

"Good to have you back sir." The Airman greeted General O'Neill as he beamed back in to the specially prepared room. Jack nodded before heading off at his usual brisk pace.

Marching into his office he stopped when he spotted Cassie with her feet up on his assistant's desk, oblivious to the world as she played with his Gameboy.

"You know it's wrong to steal." He commented indicating the Gameboy.

The nineteen year old looked up and smiled sheepishly before nodding in the direction of his door.

"I was bored and Sam and Mom are being gross."

"Gross?"

Cassie just pointed at his door, indicating he needed to ask them and returned her concentration to the game.

Curiosity raised he headed over and open his door and looked inside. "Ladies."

Sitting on the slightly battered couches in his office was his old friend and the former CMO of the SGC, Dr Janet Frasier, his slightly embarrassed looking secretary April, and his exceedingly pregnant wife, Lt Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill , the current CSO (Chief Science Officer) of Home World Command. Seeing she was ok he relaxed.

"Cassie said you were being gross?" he said cocking a quizzical eyebrow at Sam.

Sam smiled and failed miserably to look innocent, whilst April seemed to have lost the ability to look him in the eye. Janet however bristled and said "General, I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Jack wasn't fooled but played along anyway. "I'm sure you don't" with a smile before adding "April, any chance of some drinks?"

"Yes sir" she said quickly, before making a hasty escape. Once she was gone Jack turned back to the other women. "Doc, I hope you aren't corrupting the poor girl." Neither ladies answered but they leaned back looking amused so he continued. "Speaking of young girls"

"Merrin took her down to the hydroponics lab to paint the flowers." Sam reassured him.

"She's still here?" Jack replied confused. The young Orbanian had become a regular visitor over the last few years, as Earth took advantage of the relative peace to strengthen her various formal and informal alliances.

"Are you trying to get rid of me General O'Neill?" said an amused voice from behind him.

Jack smiled as he moved to let her pass. Though she would never be the same as before her Averium her personality had largely survived. He smiled and gave her a brief hug.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?"

"I am well, The IOA have agreed that I may continue my studies here." The Orban had come along way from when they had first encountered them, but they still had a way to go when it came to setting up an "old fashioned" teaching system.

"Hey that's great, you decide which way your going?" the General asked. Merrin had become quite an artist and Jack hoped she'd pursue it further, If only so he had someone else around who wasn't a scientist.

"Daddy, daddy make April get me some pie!" whined Grace as she budged passed Merrin and poked him in the leg. The General sighed as he looked down at the six year old. As much as he loved his daughter she could be a real brat sometimes. For some reason Sam seemed to think that was his fault.

* * *

**Interview Room, Temporary POW Holding Facility**

**Max Security Prison, United States of America (3 Days after attack)**

Admiral Nagala stood as the Earther officer entered the non-descript room. The man didn't say anything straight away and instead turned on the device sitting on the table. She had assumed the machine, which resembled a conference phone, was a recording device. However when the man spoke it was clear it was some form of electronic translator.

"Admiral, please take a seat" the devices synthetic voice translated in oddly accented Basic.

Taking a chair she watched as he took his own seat. Sizing the man up she quickly concluded he was career military.

"I am Colonel Horton of the United States Army. I'm here on behalf of Home World Command. Can you confirm you are the commanding officer of the forces that attacked this planet?

There seemed little point denying it so she replied. "I was, though as I explained to your officer, only of the Colonial Fleet units." Once the device had relayed her response the Earther Colonel continued.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Why did you attack us?"

She decided against expressing her personal view of that question and instead replied.

"We came to liberate you."

Her answer seemed to confuse the Earther.

"Liberate us? Liberate us from what exactly?"

"From ignorance and unnecessary suffering, our monitoring of your communications showed your people are burdened by famine, violence, tyranny and disease long since banished from the other colonies. It was felt we had to intervene." That was of course not entirely true, the Colonies still had many of their own problems. However now didn't seem the time for a discussion on comparative politics. As much as she disliked it she knew she should stick to the official line.

"If that was the case then why didn't attempt communicating with us first?"

"Your colony is divided. Our intelligence indicated you lacked anyone who could represent the wishes of your people. You can't negotiate when there is no one to negotiate with."

"Let me get this right. Just so were clear. You launched a pre-emptive military strike without warning because you wanted to help us?"

"Our Politian's felt that an overwhelming show of force would lead to the quickest resolution and ultimately produce the least casualties."

"You call nuking a city and killing millions of innocent people 'least casualties'?"

Suddenly upright the admiral hoped that the translation was wrong. "Nuked a city, what are you talking about?"

"Shortly after you invasion fleet surrendered more of your ships jumped in to our system and launched hundreds of warheads at our planet. Though we were able to stop most, our defences had been damaged by your initial attack and one got through. The city of Melbourne took a direct hit. The current estimate is 3 million dead, though that is likely to rise."

"By the lords of Kobol!" The Admiral exclaimed horrified.

"I take it your reaction you are claiming that you didn't order this attack?"

"Of course not, I strictly ordered that no nuclear ordinance be used on the planet."

"So how do you explain this?" replied the Earther Colonel taking out a number of photos and passing them across the table.

The Colonial Admiral could only look in horror at the pictures of devastation caused by her own people. Picking up one picture, she looked at an image of a severely burned young girl and couldn't help it when the tears began to stream down her face.

_What have we done?_

**

* * *

****United Nations Base **

**Mission de l'Organisation des Nations Unies en République démocratique du Congo (MONUC)**

**Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of Congo (4 Days After attack) **

MONUC Force Commander Lieutenant-General Barrack Gaye surveyed the latest reports coming out of Sankuru province. The invaders had overrun the provincial capital of Lodja on the first day. Since then they had been taking up defensive positions throughout the area.

Unlike the other attacks, where the Western powers had quickly reacted to defeat the invaders, the outside world seemed happy to largely ignore the situation. The world's news was focused on the revelations about secret spaceship building programs and contact with aliens. Few people were worried about what was happening in one poor African country. As far as they were concerned the problem was contained.

Aircraft from a dozen NATO countries maintained a 'no fly' zone across the area, regularly intercepting the enemy fighters. The Colonials, as the new comers were known (a name that only further incensed the local population) were hemmed in. Without reinforcements and the support of their spaceships they couldn't advance. Yet at the same time with nowhere to go they couldn't escape. They were stuck, over two hundred thousand heavily armed and unwelcome guests in a country already fuming with tribal and factional conflict. It was not a good mix.

The UN mission in the Congo was to monitor the peace process and report on treaty violations. In a surprising oversight no one had factored in a possible alien invasion. As a result his sixteen thousand troops were woefully inadequate. He had requested additional men but as with all things with UN it was taking time.

The Congolese Government weren't making matters any easier. The day after the invasion the President had declared it an American plot to take over the country and steel their resources. Things had gone down hill from there. As it stood the Congolese military (F.A.R.D.C.) were securing the neighbouring provinces in preparation for a counter offensive. When it happened it was likely to be a blood bath. War in Africa was a cruel affair at the best of times but this was looking to be particularly uncompromising. And as in all wars, especially African ones, Gaye knew it would be the civilians who would suffer most.

**

* * *

****O'Neill Ranch**

**Rachel, Lincoln County, Nevada (South of Area 51) – 5 Days after Attack**

"Is Daniel still planning to come over before he heads back to Atlantis?" Sam asked as she put her feet up on the couch.

"That's what he said." Jack replied as he handed her a herbal tea and sat down in his chair.

"Is Uncle Daniel Jesus?" asked Grace from the rug where she was flicking through a colouring book.

Jack looked across at Sam and raised an eyebrow. Sam bemused, turned to her daughter. "Why do you say that honey?"

"Mrs Tucker said only Jesus can come back from the dead but Uncle Daniel did so does that make him Jesus?" Grace replied selecting a crayon and beginning to draw.

"That's different, Daniel ascended." Sam replied.

"But he died?"

"Yes."

"And went all glowly and came back?"

"Err.. yes."

"So **he** is Jesus!" Gracie said looking up triumphantly.

"Who's Jesus?" Asked Cassie as she came in and flopped on the other couch.

"Spacemonkey" answered Jack, sipping his coffee and flicking through a binder.

Cassie smirked and looked over at Grace. "Why do you think Uncle Danny's Jesus Gracie?"

"Because he died and came back to life." Grace replied seriously.

"Oh please! **Everyone's** done that! Uncle T, your dad, even aunty Sam died once. That doesn't make them Jesus" Cassie replied teasing. "It just makes them Zombies.. "

"Zombies!" Grace said looking at her wide eyed.

"Cassie!" Sam admonished.

"Space Zombies." Cassie continued nodding at Grace, whose eyes had turned to saucers.

"Cassie's just teasing you." Sam said trying to reassure her daughter before turning to her husband. "Jack, a little help here."

"Your mothers right, of course we're not Zombies... " Jack said raising up his hands "...we're ghosts!" Before shaking them at Grace and going **"Boo!" **

Grace immediately bolted from the room, earning him a face full of pillow courtesy of Sam.

"Nice one Uncle Jack" Smirked Cassie as she hid behind a magazine.

**

* * *

****Forest near Provincial Capital (Lodja)**

**Sankuru Province, Democratic Republic Of Congo (L Day + 10) **

As Karl watched from the passenger seat the truck bobbed and shimmied as it ploughed through the thick red mud. The rain had come the previous night. It was unlike anything he had experienced, it had seemed to come out of nowhere, fierce driving rain that tried to batter you into the ground. It had only lasted a few hours but in that time it had soak all of them to the bone. When morning had come, they found what passed for roads in this Zeus forsaken place had been turned to rivers of mud.

Up ahead of them the lead truck was losing its fight for traction. With wheels spinning furiously, the four wheeled drive reconnaissance transport began to slide to the left. In a few seconds, and despite the best efforts of the driver, the truck did a lazy pirouette in the mud and came to a rest. Bemused despite everything Karl dismounted as the unfortunate driver did like wise.

"Sergeant, you appear to be facing the wrong way." Karl shouted to the embarrassed NCO.

"Sorry sir, this damn mud is like nothing else."

"Yeah, just get her turned around so we can get out of here."

The man was just about to reply when he was knocked to the ground by an explosion. Behind him his truck was a mangled wreck, smoke billowing into the sky, the once peaceful forest erupting with the sound of gunfire.

"Ambush, **return fire!**" Karl shouted as his marines dismounted and fanned out to take up defensive positions. Behind him, the unmistakable sound of the APC's rail-gun joined the mix as it sent five hundred rounds a minute back into the trees. Within seconds the enemy fire had petered off and once again it was just them and the forest.

Standing back up, Karl made his way to the fallen sergeant. He'd live but by the looks of it he'd lose an arm. The limb shredded by a piece of flying shrapnel. "Medic!" he called before moving on to inspect the rest of the damage as a marine took over helping the fallen man.

The other passengers of the lead truck were not as lucky as the sergeant. They had all been killed instantly by the RPG. The poor young marines smeared over the inside of the vehicle. Looking around he saw a body that didn't belong to one of his men.

The boy looked no more than twelve years old. Dressed in a shabby collection of camouflage gear he had obviously been killed by the APC's rail-gun, his arm torn off at the shoulder.

Not for the first time Karl wished he had never come to this planet.

**

* * *

**

**4 hours sub-light travel from Picon (L Day + 15) **

**Life Centre, Battlestar**_** Galactica **_

"So Doc what's the verdict." Starbuck said looking up as Dr Cottle walked in.

"I'm revoking your flight status immediately" The Doctor staid briskly as pulled the curtain on the cubical.

"You gotta be frakking kidding me! What, because I got a little dizzy so **what**?"

"No because you're pregnant." Cottle replied deadpan.

"What the **frak** did you say?"Starbuck replied, assuming she had misheard.

"Don't look at me like that Lieutenant. If you actually remembered to take your meds you wouldn't be in this mess." The doctor chided.

"Ok, how do I take care of this?" Kara said hoping this was some bad dream and would all go away.

"That's up to you, but first the Commander wants to see you."

"You told the Commander!" Starbuck said horrified.

"No Lieutenant, you can't fly so I inform the CAG as per protocol. He told the Commander." Cottle replied dryly.

"**Frak**!" Kara exclaimed.

"Them's the breaks kid" the doctor said starting to leave.

"Doc." Kara called before he could leave.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Mmm... How far along?"

"We caught it early, probably a couple of weeks"

_Frak! _That meant it could only be one persons and it wasn't Zak. Dr Cottle obviously noticed the look.

"I've only told you that so far. I can keep it that way if you like. It doesn't need to go in the log"

"Thanks Doc"

**

* * *

****Near Colonial Landing Site Alpha**

**Sankuru Province, D.R.C., Africa (L Day + 15)**

"Raptor Pilot 565, enemy troops located." The pilot said over the wireless as they skimmed the trees on rout to the target.

"Copy that. No enemy aircraft at you location, you are cleared to engage." The forward air controller confirmed.

"Copy. Weapons free, rockets away!"

The pilot watched as the rockets ripped up the trees were the gorillas had been firing on their position.

"Well that's the last of rockets" he said to his co-pilot Neith.

"Now what?" she replied.

He knew what she was asking. They had been thinking about it ever since the Liberation went south. It was clear to all of them that no rescue was coming. With no resupply they were gradually running out of ammo and fuel. The way they saw it they had two choices. Surrender to the locals, which if the scuttle-bug was accurate was pretty much suicide, or make a run for orbit and try and jump away.

Others had tried. Not only were their regular patrols of Earth aero-fighters but they had ships in orbit ready to shot them down. However, if they were going to run then now was as good a time as any. They didn't have full tank but they maybe had enough to make the last supply station, assuming it hadn't been destroyed or abandoned. It wasn't much of chance but it was better than none. With no more rockets it wasn't like they could do much here away.

Pointing the nose up the Raptor started gaining altitude.

"Raptor 565 what are you doing? You are not cleared to leave your current sector. Please respond." The confused voice of the controller asked.

Neith leaned over and switched off the wireless. They had already moved high enough to be seen on the Earther's DRADIS, they were committed. No turning back now.

They didn't have much of chance but they would take it.

**

* * *

****Commander Adama's Office, Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

**5 hours sub-light travel from Picon (L Day + 15) **

"Come in Lieutenant." The Commander said looking up from his desk.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Starbuck said cautiously.

"'I've just had a very interesting conversation with the CAG. It seems one of our new pilots has been dumb enough to get herself knocked up. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Major Lake seems to think we should have her drummed out of the Fleet. What do you think Lieutenant?"

"Sorry Sir."

"Well fortunately, I'm feeling lenient. Instead she's getting off at Caprica where she will represent **_Galactica_** at the upcoming joint planning session in Caprica City."

"Sir, you didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense, Rear Admiral Orizabar owes me a favour, besides they could always use some fresh thinking at those things."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well there's a first. And well, I guess welcome to the family." Adama said embracing Kara. "And you needn't worry about Zak, He knows his training, he will be ok. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out, he always loved kids. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Kara wasn't so sure about that one but the Commander continued.

"You should know Zak's mother will probably pay you a visit, so prepare to be smothered.

_Of gods, someone shoot me now._ Karathought. Though she had met Carolanne only once before, it was enough to leave a lasting impression. Zak had refused to see it, but Kara knew his domineering mother did not approve of her.

**

* * *

****F.A.R.D.C. Camp,**

**Sankuru Province, D.R.C, Africa (17 Days since attack)**

General Zuma looked at the map. The invaders had taken over most of the province, including Lodja and surrounding territory. However they had only limited supplies, whilst he had fresh men coming in every day. Not only FARDC, whose numbers were being swelled by thousands of fresh volunteers. Patriots, eager to kick out the invaders who had dared to try and 'colonise' their country, were joined by dozens of militia groups looking to make money or acquire the alien's technology.

While if not always organise their efforts were at least persistent. Slightly more useful were the troops sent across by the Rwandan government. They were relatively well equiped but not always easy to control, having reason for being their not related to any desire to help his people. For the time being he didn't yet have enough to launch a full scale attack but it wouldn't be long.

**

* * *

****Colonial Landing Site Alpha**

**Sankuru Province, D.R.C., Africa (L Day + 26)**

Karl looked out of the window as he contemplated their situation.

26 days. Was that all that it had been? 26 days since they landed on this god's forsaken planet. When they had put down they had three days worth of Fuel, ammo and food. It would have been more than enough if things had gone to plan. But of course nothing had gone to plan. They lost thousands of men just getting on to the ground only to have the Fleet abandon them on this rock. With limited supplies they could do nothing more than dig in and hope for rescue. But rescue hadn't come.

Landing site Gamma had been nuked and Epsilon and Omega had surrendered shortly after. They on the other hand had been left to rot. No surrender offered or asked for. Left to slowly die as disease and constant attacks forced them to reduce their perimeter. One by one they fell with no hope or relief of escape.

They lost most of their air cover after the first week. What Raptors and Vipers had made it to the ground had been shot down, shot up or ran out of fuel trying to fend off the constant gorilla attacks. A few had even taken what fuel they could and deserted, trying to make a run back to the colonies. Their Armour, mostly APC's and a few light tanks, were either ambushed or had gotten bogged down in the rain soaked mud. Now their already shrunken and ragged perimeter was beginning to fail as units ran out of ammo and supplies.

Worse there were reports from the northern sector that the locals were starting to organise in large numbers. It would only be a matter of time before they attacked in force.

"The Third Picon Overlanders are requesting more ammo, they say their down to one mag each sir." A young Captain said handing him a report.

"So is everyone else, tell them to work with what they've got, strip the dead if necessary."

* * *

**98 Miles East of** **Colonial Landing Site Alpha**

**Sankuru Province, D.R.C., Africa (L Day + 27)**

It said something when no one complained when the Major ordered all the female personnel be loaded into the last few trucks. If he'd had suggested it only a few weeks before, he would probably have been decked by one of them for expressing such antiquated views.

Yes, a lot had changed over the last few days. The survivors of the 112th Tauron Infantry Regiment now knew, more than they ever wanted, about what happened if you were captured by the gorillas. The men felt lucky that they would 'just' be butchered by machetes. For women taken prisoner the options were infinitely worse. That's why no one complained when they were loaded on to the trucks.

"Captain, do you think these guys are really different?"

Captain Ellen Tau looked across at the young lieutenant who'd spoken. To be honest, she didn't know what to say. The scuttle bug was that the blue helmeted soldiers were different from the savages they had been fighting, but there was no way of knowing for sure. For all they knew, they could just be serving themselves up for the same treatment so many of there colleagues had suffered.

"It will be fine, don't you worry." She reassured her.

A few minutes later the truck rocked to a halt. Jumping out Captain Tau went to see why they had stopped. Carrying the captured rifle she'd been using for the last week, she went to stand by the Sergeant who'd climbed out of the cab.

"Why are we stopping?" Ellen asked.

The NCO didn't say anything but pointed to the white truck pulled across the road.

"You sure? I don't see any blue helmets?"

"Yes sir, but it has 'Un' written on the side. Isn't that was these people are supposed to be called?"

"'Un', stupid name if you ask me." Ellen said shaking her head.

"Yes sir, .. Although, maybe it's an abbreviation, you know like CAG or CO?"

"Don't know, don't care. Get everyone out of the trucks. I don't like just sitting here."

**

* * *

****UN Check point **

**Sankuru Province, DRC (32 days since Attack)**

Kenyan born Jumo Kenyatta watched as the ragged bunch of soldiers added their weapons to the growing pile. They weren't the first of the invaders to pass today and he doubted they would be the last.

Despite appearances these were the lucky ones. FARDC troops and militiamen were killing any of the invaders they came across. At least these would survive. Once they had enough gathered together, they would load them into trucks and send them back to the main UN Base in Kinshasa. What happen to them there he didn't know or care. Africa had enough of there own problems with out outsiders adding to them. The sooner they were out of here the better.

**

* * *

**

**Colonial HQ, Landing Site Alpha**

**Lodja, Provincial Capital, Sankuru Province, DRC (L Day + 39) **

After three days of heavy fighting the line had finally broken. Their ammo depleted and many of them sick they just hadn't been able to keep up with the constant attacks. The mighty Colonial Army defeated by an enemy mostly armed with crude weapons and machetes. Now they were paying the price.

Some of the lucky ones had made a break out for the forest, hoping to reach the UN out post over to the North. Karl doubted they had a chance but at least they didn't have to witness this. As they had already learnt to their cost the locals were brutal. When they had reached the hospital, they had butchered the doctors and set fire to the buildings with the sick still inside, mercilessly shooting anyone who tried to escape.

After that, they had set on the rest. Knowing what was coming they had fought to the last. It wasn't enough. One by one squads of men and then whole companies had been overrun and hacked to pieces. The women dragged off screaming as their companions looked on helplessly before being butchered in turn.

As they reach town, worked their way to the battered buildings that made up their HQ, they began collecting men in groups. Lining them up against wall or jamming them in to buildings whilst they decided their fate.

Eventually they had stormed the HQ, dragging the survivors out in to the courtyard where they were currently huddled.

The end was near, Major Garnt, one of the several surviving Colonial Army officers at the HQ, had been dragged forward to face who they correctly guest was the local's leader.

The leader said something to him in the gibberish that passed for the local language. He didn't know what it was but he guest it was something along the lines of. "You shouldn't have come here."

Brave to the last Garnt spat at his feet. Karl didn't need a translator to know what the Earther's response meant.

"Kill him."

Karl watched as Major Garnt was dragged forward. The militiamen forced him down until he was kneeling. He was then set upon by two of the Earther's with machetes, his death quick and bloody.

Obviously satisfied the Earther commander turned and pointed at him. He was next.


	8. Deafening Silence

**Chapter 8 – Deafening Silence**

**

* * *

**

**Officer Quarters **

**Fleet Planning and Logistics Centre, Caprica City (L Day + 52)**

Kara hated being pregnant. She hated everything about it, the constant cramps, the morning sickness, the endless tests and doctors asking dumbass questions. She wasn't showing yet and she already felt fat and bloated. She didn't want this.

That wasn't a surprise, she had known for a long time that she wasn't cut out to be a mother. Starbuck had no delusions. She was a life long frak up, she knew that, her mother knew that and now this current situation just confirmed it. The one thing she had ever been good at was flying. Now she couldn't even do that. It was one of the rules, She HATED rules.

Kara Thrace was not a rule follower, she had the black marks on her record to prove it. Yet here she was, following every damn one without exception. She couldn't do anything. Not only was she banned from flying but she couldn't smoke or drink or eat her favourite foods, the list of things she couldn't do was endless. It was enough to make her scream, which just made it worse.

None of the things she would normally do to take the edge off were allowed. Well, except one and even that she hadn't succumbed to so far. She was racking up enough guilt without wanting to add to it. Kara told herself that if she just ignored the craving it would go away. However here in her lonely quarters, away from her friends and without her other outlet's to indulge, her willpower was starting to fail.

_Frak it, not like I need to worry about getting pregnant again._

Getting up off the bed she picked up her coat and headed for the door.

**

* * *

**

**TV Room**

**Colonial POW Camp, Victoria, Australia, Earth (L Day + 52)**

Zak smiled at Helen as she picked at her food. Lieutenant Marca wasn't Fleet but Colonial Army and they had been hanging out since she got picked up. She had been caught trying to sneak past an Earther patrols a couple of days ago. How she had been able to evade capture for so long was anybodies guess. He had asked her of course but she'd just shrug and changed the subject.

"You got a girl back home?" Helen asked suddenly dropping her fork in disgust.

Zak smiled and cocked his head. They hadn't really talked about home much so far. Mostly they just bitched about the Earther's and the frakkers who dumped them in this mess. Like most of the people in the camp, they had just been venting the built up frustration to someone who'd listen. It was nice to change the subject.

"Fiancé, she's a pilot. A better one than me, I still can't believe they didn't send her instead. You?"

Helen nodded and replied. "Yeah, we didn't get as far as getting engaged but we were going that way. How did you guys meet?"

Zak smiled. It was good to talk about Kara. It made the situation seem less bleak, knowing there was something worth going home for.

* * *

**The Crashdown Bar**

**Caprica City, Caprica (L Day + 52)**

As soon as she walked in Kara knew she had come to the right place. The Crashdown was busy but far enough away that she wouldn't run into any Fleet people blowing off steam. Looking around she spotted a spare stool at the bar and headed over.

"What can I get you luv?" Asked the barman in a thick Aerilon accent.

Kara grimaced and replied. "Just a soda water." thinking _Yeah this sucks._

Glancing about she noticed a blonde man in a batted jump suit watching her intently from the corner. He was handsome enough but the way he was staring gave her the creeps. Looking away she spotted a pool table and headed over.

An hour later she was having second thoughts. This wasn't as easy without ambrosia to numb the guilt. It didn't help that the blonde had move so he could keep an eye on her.

_What are you doing Kara?_ She thought as she put down her drink (still soda) and grabbed her coat. _This is stupid and you know it._

She was just about to walk out into the night when she heard him. Honing in on the voice he was easy to find.

"Just one more" Lee slurred to the barmaid picking up his glass. He looked wrecked. Like her he was dressed in civvies. From the looks of him he been drinking awhile and if the bruise was anything to go by he'd been in a fight. She was a little shocked. Lee could drink with the best of them but he rarely lost control like this, that was more her thing.

She had only seen Lee really drunk a couple of times, and in both cases she had been spiking his drink the whole time.

For a second she thought about just leaving. As much as she wanted too she just couldn't.

Walking over she waved off the barmaid and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on hotshot, you need to get some sleep." He looked at Kara glassy eyed and slumped against her.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, I know, this should be the other way round."

* * *

**Officer Quarters **

**Fleet Planning and Logistics Centre, Caprica City (L Day + 52... just)**

Kara almost dropped him as she opened the door to her room.

"Come on Lee, work with me here." she said as she manhandled him in.

Looking around she tried to decide what to do with him. She hadn't really thought this far ahead, she just didn't know where else to take him. Fortunately one of the benefits of being planet-side was that she didn't have to share. Least she wasn't waking anyone up.

Kara was still thinking when Lee, who'd up until then been passively following her lead, suddenly rapped his arms around her. Taken by surprise it was until he buried his head in her shoulder that she spoke. "Err.. Lee?"

"Missed you." He mumbled into her neck by way of reply.

"That's real nice Apollo. I missed you to. Now do you want to let go?" She replied, finding a drunken Lee Adama amusing despite herself. Apparently he didn't, because the next she knew his hands were creeping under her shirt, his lips gently kissing her neck.

"Lee!" Kara said caught off guard, but Lee didn't stop but instead moved to kissing up behind her ear. Taking him by the arms she pushed him away from her.

"Lee, you're drunk. You don't know want you're doing." She said looking him in the eye.

Lee just looked at her with unfocused eyes for a second, before grabbing her waist and pulling her back in to a fierce kiss. His technique was drunken and sloppy but before she knew it she found herself pulling him down towards the bed.

_This is a really bad idea. _

_

* * *

_

**Fleet Picket Station **

**4 Hour Sub-light from Tauron (L Day + 69)**

Even though they were expected, it was still a shock for the small crew of the station to see what was left of the Liberation Fleet. The troop transports and support vessels had passed hours ago on there way to the Tauron Fleet ship yards. The Raptor they had sent over had told them what to expect.

"There's so few of them?" one of the technicians said looking out the reinforced windows of the observation deck. Most of them had been on duty when the Fleet had headed out and now could only stand there in silent agreement.

**

* * *

**

**CIC, Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

**On Patrol 12 hours sub-light travel from Picon (L Day + 69)**

Picking up the handset, Commander Adama took a second to compose himself before addressing the crew. He had been hearing rumours from the admiralty for weeks but this was the first official confirmation. Letting out a breath, he tried to sound calmer than he felt.

"This is the Commander. Moments ago, this ship received word that the forces sent to liberate the Thirteenth Tribe on Earth were defeated. We do not know the size or the strength of the enemy forces they encountered, but all indications point to a massive defeat. Rear Admiral Cain has taken personal command of the survivors aboard the Battlestar **_Pegasus_** following the loss of the **_Zeus _**during the attack. "How? Why?" doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that as of this moment, we are at war. You've trained for this. You're ready for this. Stand to your duties, trust your fellow shipmates, and we'll all get through this. Further updates as we get them. Thank you."

Exchanging looks with Saul he waited for the news to sink in before getting back to work.

**

* * *

**

**Bridge, USAF Strike Carrier **_**Thor**_

**Earth Orbit (80 Days since attack) **

Caldwell looked out on to the revolving Earth below him. It still looked so fragile, from afar nothing but a pale blue dot in space, easily overlooked yet infinitely important.

Earth space was crowded these days. Most of the captured Colonial ships had been moved to collection points outside lunar orbit, in some cases having to be towed there. Even nearly three months after the attack, there were thousands of POW's on some of the ships. Eventually, they would be transferred planet-side and sent via Stargate to the POW camp being setup at the Zulu site. For now they were locked in sealed compartments and under constant guard.

Of course not all of the ships were being used as prison barges. Far from it, in fact they had tried to concentrate the POW's to as few ships as possible. The Captured Fleet was a gold mine and the people of Earth were busy learning its secrets. On every ship teams of Engineers were working non stop to repair and understand the vessels that had come into their hands. The **_Thor's_** transporters were in near constant use, beaming personnel and equipment on and off the captured fleet.

Due to the number of ships captured all of the IOA members had at least one. However the distribution was by no means even. The US, Britain, France and Russia had all been involved in the battle and therefore had ships available to beam prize crews on first. Between them they had captured most of the Motherships, which they now knew were called Battlestars, and the larger capital ships.

The Chinese ship **_Sun Tzu_** had arrived shortly after they surrendered and had also taken a number for herself, including a heavily damaged Battlestar. They had found it drifting at the edge of the combat zone. Since they already had the pick of the best no one had thought it was worth contesting.

The rest of the IOA members had simply gotten whatever ships were left over. In most cases transports or heavily damaged vessels the others couldn't be bothered with. The only real exception was Australia, which had been gifted one of the damaged Battlestars as compensation (Not that it was called that.) for the destruction of Melbourne. The ship was still disabled but it was still quantitatively better than the wrecks other countries had been saddled with.

Not that they were complaining. Before the attack, most of the IOA members had expected to wait years to get concrete returns for their investment. Now even the lowest member had a starship and some of the thousands of captured Vipers and Raptors to work with. Already the new owners were busy repainting them to their own colours, even before they had pilots who could fly them.

Of course not every thing had gone smoothly, the Colonial vessels used a different fuel to Earth ships and there had been something of a panic as a result. However that was short lived. Scans of the substance had shown it matched minerals discovered earlier in the Ort Cloud. The mineral was less potent than Naquadah and required a great deal of refining. Even so ,it was plentiful enough for their needs.

Although he doubted they would have appreciated it, the Colonials had inadvertently gifted the Earth the means to secure their position in the Galaxy. Almost as soon as the initial panic had subsided wiser heads had started to realise the potential.

The people of Earth had just had their vistas somewhat rudely expanded and they wanted to stake their claim. With partial disclosure and a fleet of ships to move heavy equipment, they now had dozens of planets to colonise and exploit.

_We live in interesting times. _Caldwell thought remembering the Presidents speech.

* * *

**Colonial POW Camp No.4 **

**Site Zulu (P3X-789) - (L Day + 113)**

This wasn't Earth. Of course the Earther's had told them as much, He just hadn't believed them until he'd seen the second moon rising into the sky.

How they had got here no one was saying but he was sure it had to do with that ramp they been forced up. He would never forget the terror he'd had at the sensation of falling forwards, followed by the sudden cold that had enveloped him. At the time, he was convinced he'd been kicked out of an airlock. That was, until he'd felt the sun on his skin as the guard picked him up. After that, the Earthers had marched them for what seemed like hours before they had removed the blindfolds.

The POW camp wasn't much different from the one they had been in on Earth, just bigger. Other than that, they had been given the same speech about escape attempts and their rights as POW's. They had been introduce to the Red Cross and Amnesty reps and been given fresh copies of the Genève convention to read. He didn't care.

All he cared about was that he had lost his ship. Right now some dumbass Earther engineer was probably tearing her apart trying to steal her secrets. It made him sick. The **_Scimitar_** wasn't just another ship to him, ever since he'd seen pictures of them as a child he'd always wanted to command a Strikestar. Most preferred the more prestigious Battlestars but he had fallen for the deadly lines of the smaller ship, and now he had lost her. The Earther shrink at the last camp had said he was suffering from PTSD. He didn't know about that. All he knew was that he belonged in space not stuck on some rock at the arse end of the universe.

Sighing, Alex sat down on the grass and stared up into space.

**

* * *

**

**CIC, Captured Colonial Battlestar **_**Acropolis**_

**Lunar Orbit - 117 Days After Attack**

"So how does it look Captain?" Jack said as he walked into the CIC.

Crawling out from under the console Captain Jennifer Hailey, 2IC of SG-1, dusted herself off before replying. "Pretty good sir, most of the major systems are back online. We are going to need a lot more time to figure them out properly. Their FTL drive is amazing despite their limited range. We need to do some more tests but it seems to be some sort of gate engine. Its actually works by... "

"Enough Captain, It's cool I get it. Just keep it simple. I get enough technobabble from Sam".

"Yes sir." The officer replied smiling, she'd always had a bit of a crush on the General and was enjoying working with him again.

"All I want to know is when I can have my big honking spaceship, that's all."

"Like I said sir all the major systems are working but ideally we need to upgrade her. Without shields and more powerful weapons she couldn't put up much of a fight."

"How long Captain?"

"I'm sorry sir, it could take months. We need to fit multiple shield emitters plus PPC canons, transporters and better computers. All that means more power so we need Naquadah reactors or better still a ZPM, The list goes on sir"

"Months?"

"Sorry sir, this ship is huge. More people would help, is there any word on the extra teams I requested?"

"Hammonds working on it and I've got a meeting with Senator Armstrong when I get back."

"Rather you than me sir." Jenifer replied with a grin, she knew how much the General disliked politians.

* * *

**Central City Mall**

**Caprica City, Caprica (L Day + 156)**

Carolanne was a woman Kara was happy to admit she just didn't get. When they had first met the woman had practically radiated disapproval. However, ever since she arrived in Caprica city she had been nothing but helpful. Now as the pregnancy progressed, she wasn't quite sure how she would have managed without her.

Kara would like to think it was because she was happy about becoming a grandma, but as with all things related to Adama's, it wasn't that simple... because _she knew_. Or at least Kara was pretty sure she did, or at the very least strongly suspected.

She hadn't come out and said anything but it was the little things, like how she made sure to let her know how Lee was getting along on **_Atlantia._** Or the way she would look at her whenever the conversation got around to Zak. Kara didn't know what to make of it.

It just didn't make any sense, from what Zak and Lee had both said. Zak had always been Carolanne's favourite and vice versa with Lee and the Commander. By all rights she should be clawing her eyes out and yet she wasn't. If anything she seemed to approve, like she some how thought her and Lee were a better fit. And if that wasn't frakked up she didn't know what was.

Lee and her 'fit' in about the same way as water was a good way of putting out an oil fire. They didn't fit. Stuff just seemed to keep happening when they were together.

_Yeah some 'stuff.' _Kara thought looking down at her rapidly growing belly.

Besides, Lee had made himself quite clear when she'd told him about the baby. He didn't want to be a dad and refused to believe it was his despite her insistence that it was. As far as she was concerned he could go frak himself. She didn't want anything to do with him anyway. Even that night after the Crash down hadn't changed that. She didn't need him and nor did her child.

"Kara, come and look at this. It will be so cute on the baby." Carolanne said waving a ridicules pink outfit the she wouldn't let her baby be seen dead in.

_The God's frakking hate_ _me_

* * *

**O'Neill Ranch,**

**Rachel, Nevada (South of Area 51) – 188 Days since attack**

"It is indeed good to see you Samantha Carter-O'Neill." Teal'c said stepping out of the kitchen.

"Seriously Teal'c you have to start calling me Sam." She replied shaking her head. With Grace at school they were alone in the house apart from baby Danielle, who was having a nap.

"I mean it only has a sign of respect." Her old friend said with a bow of the head.

"I know, it's just so long to say!" she wined before stopping herself. "Sorry, I'm spending WAY to much time around Jack."

"Indeed, I too found myself adopting his mannerisms when in his presence for too long." Teal'c commented in sympathy.

"Yeah, you think!" she said before shaking her head. "Sorry."

"You appear well." Teal'c replied changing the subject.

"Thanks Teal'c, I feel well. Though I still don't understand how mum ever managed with me a Mark. I never thought children could be so much work." Sam said indicating the cluttered room.

"Children are indeed demanding. Has you relationship with your brother improved?"

"Not really, he still angry about his friend's death. It doesn't help that we can't tell him everything. Honestly, the sooner all the Stargate files are released the better. I'm sick of all this secrecy."

"Indeed, it must be a great burden"

"Yeah sure you betcha."

**

* * *

**

**Election Coverage**

**Colonial New Service (L Day + 191)**

_"And as the final numbers come in the result are clear, Richard Adar has retaken the Presidency. Yes you heard it here first on CNS, Richard Adar is once again the President of the Twelve Colonies. As everyone knows, this contest was defined by the now former president's Lucian Vetta's failure to liberate the long lost 13th Colony. We now move over to Diana for an in-depth look at the campaign... " _

**

* * *

**

**Commanders Quarters, Battlestar Galactica**

**On Patrol, 6 Hour Sub-light Travel from Tuaron (L Day + 203)**

"So you going to tell me who she is?" Saul said pulling up a chair.

"What are you talking about?" The commander replied sitting at his desk.

"This woman you've been mooning about for the last two days. Seriously Bill, you're too old to be acting like a teenager. For gods sake you're the Commander of a Battlestar"

"Maybe your right, maybe I'm too old. But can you blame me? Besides it just sort of happened."

No, Tigh couldn't blame him. Losing Zak had hit the old man hard. He deserved a bit of happiness.

"I noticed you didn't answer the question."

Snorting Bill leaned back in his chair "She a school teacher, sort of."

"So she's going to spank you when you've been bad?" Saul said enjoying the opportunity to wind up the old man.

"So, how's Ellen?" The Commander replied with only the hint of a smirk.

Shooting is friend an evil look "Oh, that's a low blow Bill and you know it." Tigh replied with more amusement than anger. "Now, just shut up and pass me a drink."

The Commander wisely did just that.

* * *

**Press Tent, Fort Kawalsky**

**New Cheyenne Colony (223 Days since attack)**

Embed Reporter Emmett Bregman waited impatiently as Colonel Dixon had his mike put on.

"With us is Colonel Dave Dixon of the United State Air Force, The commander of Fort Kawalsky." Emmett said by way of an introduction before starting the questions.

"This base is named after Major Charles Kawalsky, is that correct?"

"Yeah" Dixon replied looking bored.

"And he died fighting the... mm. Goa'uld. One of several alien races we now know we are at war with?"

"Sure, what's this got to do with anything? He was a hero who died serving his country. It was the least we could do to honour him."

"True enough. What do you think about the fact that they still haven't released the details of how he died? Don't you think the people have a right to know?"

"Look, it's not up to me, but as the bigwigs have said all those files will be released in due time, when the people are ready. So don't get your panties in a bunch."

"When the people are ready, who decides that?" Emmet said leaning forward.

"Hey, Earth just found out they aint as alone as they thought they were. Maybe now isn't the right time to be getting into this. But hey, you got a complaint, write to your congressmen. I just do what I'm told."

Seeing the Colonel wasn't going to give anymore, he tried a different tack.

"Ok, I was wondering about the large concrete building, the one in the centre of the fort. What's it for? I see a lot of people go in and out. I'm sure the people at home would be interested."

"It's classified." The Colonel replied levelly.

"Interesting.. because there's a rumour that it has a alien communication device in it. Same as the one they have buried under Colorado. Is that true? "

"It's classified."

* * *

**Maternity ward**

**Caprica City Hospital, Caprica city, Caprica (L Day + 248**)

Kara grabbed the doctor by the neck and dragged him down to the bed she was lying in.

"I DONT FRAKKING **CARE**! GIVE ME THE **FRAKKING** DRUGS **FRAKKING NOW**!"

The doctor almost fell over when she let go

"Ms Thrace, you must understand.."

The curtain flew open as a panting Lee Adama charged in.

"Lee what the **frak** are you doing here?"

"Mom just told me, I took the first Raptor I could grab." Lee replied catching his breath.

"Sir, I must insist .." started the doctor but Lee wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm staying." He said not taking his eyes off Starbucks. She glared back before saying "**Fine!** Do something useful and get this **frakking** idiot to get me some drugs. I want the maxim legally allowed amount and I want them **FRAKKING NOW**!"

"As I was explaining to Ms Thrace.."

"Doc, get the drugs." Lee said, his voice like ice. The doctor stopped and took note of where Lee's hand had crept to his service pistol before continuing. "Very well.."


	9. Waiting Game

**Chapter 9 – Waiting Game **

**

* * *

****Pilots Briefing Room**

**Pilot Training Centre, Caprica (L Day + 366)**

Newly promoted Captain Hector 'Arc-light' Ockro didn't notice the private look that past between Lee and Kara, as they both sat down for the briefing along with the other pilots. These were senior pilots of the fleet, among them several CAG's and a few Flight Instructors. A year ago he might have been intimidated but a lot had changed since then. Now he was just keen to get started.

"Listen up, you all know why your here. Today we are going to discuss everything we've learnt with regards to engaging the Earther's, combat tactics, capabilities the works. You guys aren't nuggets so if you've got any questions feel free to ask. Ok, everyone clear." He said pausing before continuing.

"This is an image of a typical earth fighter. You'll notice we have enhanced it to make it stand out. The real thing is stealth capable which means it's nearly invisible to DRADIS, more so than even the new stealthstar's. In addition, as you'll see its painted black, making them hard to spot until they fire, or you can get behind them. We'll get on to details later but let's go over the basics for now. From what we have been able to ascertain they're capable of both atmospheric and space flight. Some also seem capable of short FTL jumps, though based on their actions most seem to lack this ability for some reason. That said, compared to our Vipers they are slightly slower and less manoeuvrable."

"In terms of tactics, you can forget the mass cylon style formation attacks. The Earther's prefer to split in to pairs or small groups and pick us off at range. "

"Afraid to get up close and personnel are they Captain?" One of the more boisterous jocks quipped.

"Very funny Lieutenant but no, the Earth fighters also sport canons and wont go down easy even at close range. Forget what you've heard in the press. Having flown against them, I can tell you with certainty that underestimating the Earther's will be the last thing you do. These people do not frak about. If they can take you at range they will, but don't think closing the distance will get you an automatic kill. They know their machines and will not hesitate to smear you across the sky if they get a chance. Even at gun range, they were racking up two to one kill rates against us despite our advantages."

Hector could see the pilots were unnerved by that. Viper jocks were used to thinking of themselves as the best of the best. Not really surprising, considering against numerically superior Cylons they were trained and required, not just expected, to have positive kill ratios. Having the scales go the other way was an unpleasant thought, especially if you couldn't just blame it on technology. It was something that had caused almost as much debate at the Admiralty as the Earther's inexplicably advance defences.

Hector had his own thoughts on the subject. For him the answer was simple, practice. For all their constant drills and exercises, the Colonies forces hadn't fought anyone since the war. The Earthers however had by all accounts been knocking the frak out of each on other a regular basis. Arc-light knew from personal experience that having someone shoot back radically improved your learning curve.

**

* * *

****Hallway, Near** **Pilots Briefing Room **

**Pilot Training Centre, Caprica (L Day + 366)**

Lee pulled Kara aside, away from the other pilots who were passing.

"What do you make of that?"

"I don't know, he was laying it on a bit thick."

"Do you blame him?" Kara just shrugged. She knew Lee hadn't pulled her aside to discuss the Earthers.

"So ... How have you been? I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Is Tamara Ok?

"She's fine Lee. Your mothers looking after her, I didn't expect to be called back so soon either, but with the fleet being so short on pilots..." she trailed off. She didn't need to explain. Everyone expected the Earthers to show up at any moment. The Colonies had been on full mobilisation for months. The loss of the Liberation forces had left a big whole in the Fleet that the Colonies were scrambling to fill. Reserve units and veterans were being recalled everywhere, so it was hardly surprising that luxuries like extended maternity leave were thrown out the window.

"What about you Kara? Are you ok"

"I'm fine Lee. " She said moving away from him.

"Kara, wait up!" He said reaching out and grabbing her arm. She looked at him, suddenly angry. "Let go of me!" She tried to pull away but he held on firm and pulled her closer.

"Lee, I'm **frakking** warning you, don't push me." She replied glaring at him but he tightened his grip."What do you want from me Lee? You suddenly decide you want to be a dad after all ... or maybe you just want a quick **frak**?" She said pushing him up against the wall. "Huh, is that it? Is that what you want Lee, **a nice hard frak**? What, you miss me or do you just get your frills from **frakking** your brother's girl? Come on Lee, **which is it**?" She finished her voice full of distain.

Lee didn't say anything but she knew she had gone too far. His hand dropped limp from her arm as he let go. She could almost see the lights go out in his blue eyes as he retreated away from her. She watched him go, her anger gone as quickly as it had come, to be replaced almost immediately by a sense of loss.

_Way to go Starbuck_

**

* * *

**

**Caprica Fleet Transfer Station**

**Caprica (L Day + 378)**

Kara stared down at the slip of paper for what was probably the thousandth time. This had to be some kind of sick joke. There was no way even her luck was that bad. Closing her eyes for a second she wished the words to change. But when she opened them, there they still were, staring back at her almost mocking.

_FAO: LT KARA SOCRATA THRACE (CALL SIGN: STARBUCK / VR)_

_Cadet Training Instructor, Pilot Training Centre, Caprica City, Caprica _

_ORDERS: Transfer with immediate effect to Battlestar Atlantia (BSG-98) docked at Caprica Fleet Shipyards. Upon arrival report to Commander of Air Group, Captain Leland Adama, to assume post as deputy squadron leader of Atlantia BLUE Squadron (SQID __3496).End _

_FROM: Rear-Admiral Orizabar (Fleet Personnel Office, Colonial Fleet Command) _

She shook her head; this had the Commanders name all over it. Besides, Lee would never pull a stunt like this. Knowing him he would probably be as pissed as she was. The only up side was that as the Flagship, **_Atlantia_** wouldn't be leaving Carpican space. She'd be able to go down and see Tamara whenever she could scrounge a Raptor.

It scared her how much she missed her already, it was only a few hours since she left her with Carolanne. She knew she was safe but she still had the overriding urge to steal a ship and go back to her. The idea of not seeing her for days, maybe weeks on end broke her heart.

**

* * *

**

**Pilots Ready Room,Battlestar **_**Atlantia**_

**Docked at Caprica Fleet Shipyards – (L Day +378) **

"Lt Thrace Reports as ordered Sir."

Kara said surprising Lee with an uncharacteristically precise salute. Caught between bemusement and apprehension, he waved away the two Raptor pilots he had been debriefing and turned to her

"Very good Lieutenant, stand at ease."

Once the others were gone Kara smirked. "Did I kiss your ass to your satisfaction sir"

Relieved they weren't immediately at each others throats, he smiled. "You've been waiting to say that haven't you? Been practicing?"

Having decided it was best to just go with the flow, Starbuck replied. "Most of the afternoon."

Lee smiled before pausing and adding more seriously "It wasn't me. Dad thinks he's doing you a favour."

Kara had suspected as much but she was still worried about what it meant. "Do you think he suspects?" So far no one but them, and maybe Lee's mother, suspected who Tamara's real farther was, Tamara's early arrival helping to hide the timing. At least they both hoped so

Lee shook his head "No, he called me yesterday. He found out they were going to transfer you from flight school so he pulled some strings. He figured that since **_Galactica_** was shipping out I could keep an eye on you. Plus you'd still be close to Tamara."

"Yeah, figured as much." Pause "So how's this going to work?"

* * *

**Hanger Deck, Former Colonial Battlestar **_**Acropolis **_

**Earth Orbit (378 Days Since Attack)**

"As you know I'm not a great one for long speeches... so in conclusion" Jack said pausing for a second to let the laughter die down. "Can I just say it gives me great pleasure to commission into the United States Air Force, the Battlestar **_Independence._**"

And with that everyone burst in to applause.

"Nice speech sir. Very moving." Hailey said deadpan whilst trying not to smile.

Jack raised an eye brown and turned to Sam. "What have you been teaching her?"

Sam smiled back and said. "I'm so proud."

"You know, it's not fair to gang up on an old man." Jack replied pouting.

"You got your big honking spaceship so stop complaining." Sam shot back, as she took his arm and dragged him over to the tables of food.

And big she was, the upgraded 'Mercury' Class Battlestar was now the most powerful ship in the Earth fleet. The already impressive seventeen hundred meter vessel now sported the latest Asgard shields plus four forward mounted PPC canons. Her weapons load-out now also included twelve newly installed ion canons, mounted above and below each flight pod.

To power the new weapons, the old power system had been stripped out to be replaced by three huge naquadah reactors. Her old FTL drive was still in place but it was now compliment by a new Asgard built hyper drive engine, comparable to the ones in their 'O'Neill' Class ships.

Her fighters had also been upgraded. The original Mk VII Vipers now sported naquada power plants and Earth communication equipment. The modified craft were now called Viper Mk VII E (with the E standing for Earth variant). Eventually the plan was to replace them with a new Earth build fighter under development called the Vulture. These new craft would be based on the Viper Mk VII but would include the stealth technology of F-22 and F-302, along with other modifications.

Once ready, the Vultures would be deployed from the **_Independence_** and the other upgraded Battlestars as they became operational.

**

* * *

**

**TV Room, Colonial POW Camp**

**Victoria, Australia, Earth (L Day + 398) **

Zak watched the news as he opened his Red Cross parcel. Like all the programmes it was in English. Over the last year he, like many of the POW's, had been learning the language and he had no problems following the broadcast.

It was another report about Earths off world expansion. BBC World had been running a series on it all week and he had gotten hooked, initially it was because the pretty reporter's short blond hair and infectious smile reminded him of Kara. As he had watched he'd gotten caught up in the story as well. It was hard not to get swept up in their enthusiasm.

For the Colonials space travel was a fact of life, something you had to endure to get from point A to point B. What desire there had been for exploration was extinguished by the Cylon war. He doubted that would change now, if anything this fiasco would probably mean it'll be a long time until another ship like the **_Wanderer_** went out beyond their borders.

By contrast the Earther's seem completely undeterred by the dangers. If anything it spurred them on. For someone born in the Colonies, talk of predatory aliens and galaxy spanning conflict were the stuff of nightmare. They had enough problems with the Cylons without hunting for more. The only exception they had made had been for Earth, and look how that had turned out.

Here however everything was different. There was still plenty of anger about the years of secrecy, but now the Earth governments were slowing coming clean everyone just wanted to get out there.

The disunited, and often fractious, people of Earth were now involved in the biggest land grab in history as the different countries competed amongst each other. New colonies were being announced almost daily along with dozens of off-world bases and science stations. Star ship production was being ramped up everywhere and previously top secret technology was beginning to enter main stream society.

For Zak, it all seemed to be happening at light speed. However when he asked the Earthers they just shrugged it off, or made some comment about living in interesting times. One of the guards he asked had pointed out that manned flight had only been achieve a century ago. All things considered they were use to change. They just took it in their stride and moved on. Zak wasn't sure if he should be impressed or scared.

**

* * *

**

**Home World Command Briefing Room**

**300 Meters below the Pentagon (402 Day Since Attack) **

Every chair around the long conference table was full for this meeting. At the head of the table was General Hammond sporting his newly acquired forth star. To his right sat Brigadier General Jack O'Neill representing the Special Projects Division. Next to him was Sam, having resumed her duties as CSO upon retuning from maternity leave. Also around the table were Brigadier General Hank Landry, head of the SGC, and representatives from **_Atlantis_**, Area 51, Alpha, Beta and Gamma bases along with SG-1's current line up (Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Captain Jenifer Haley, Jonas Quinn and the newly recruited Eli Wallace.) plus finally Chen Xiaoyi who was representing the IOA.

"Greeting everyone, let's get down to business, Hank do you want to start?" Hammond began without introduction since everyone already knew each other.

"Very well, Gate operations continue to increase. Currently we have 32 Operational SG teams and another 12 at the Alpha site. We are also transferring about six hundred traveller's off-world daily plus an additional thousand POW's. "

"Is that all, The IOA agreed two thousand." asked Chen from across the table looking up from her notes.

"Yes, but the security restrictions **you're** people insisted on are slowing things down. Of course if your.. " Hank replied before the Chinese IOA rep cut him off.

"Those restrictions are only in place because your President still refuses to disclose the Stargate. The IOA are merely..."

"Enough!" Hammond said ending the argument. Chen and Hanks bickering was hardly news but nor was it very constructive. He watched the pair stew quietly across the table from one another. He wondered if they were aware of the rumours flying around about them. Turning to Teyla, who was speaking for **_Atlantis_** he continued. "Teyla if you please"

Nodding her head the Athosian began "Thank you General. Dr Jackson would like you to know that the second ZPM has now been installed in **_Atlantis_**. He also would like you to know that the recovery of **_Lyonesse_** continues. Dr McKay believes we should be able to raise the city shortly. We are however still having problems with the Genii."

"We are aware of the issue but at the moment our resources are still stretched. I will raise it again with the Joint Chiefs. See if we can do something even if it's not much."

"Thank you General." Teylar replied nodding and leaning back.

The rest of the meeting continued in a similar vane, as the different divisions and sub commands ran through their updates. He had a similar meeting later, followed by a conference call with the joint chiefs after that. It was going to be a long day, but no one said heading Home World Command was going to be easy. Especially now things were starting to come out in to the open. However, overall he was pleased. Wraith and Go'uld activity was down and although they still had problems with the Lucian Alliance and the Genii their other enemies, like the Colonials and Aschen were leaving them alone for now.

Considering the large number of threats against them, things were stable. It was just well. With so much changing at home, they needed the breathing space before the next crisis erupted. Hammond was in no doubt. Something was going to give eventually. All he could do was put it off as long as possible.

* * *

**CAG's Office, Battlestar **_**Atlantia**_

**Orbiting Caprica (L Day + 409)**

"Are you frakking **insane!** You nearly gave the LSO a heart attack!" Lee screamed at her as he closed the door.

"What, so I came in a little hot." Starbuck protested with a shrug.

"**A little Hot!** I thought I was going to be digging you out of the deck plating! Lee shot back angrily.

"Please! I had it totally under control." Kara replied, angry that he would question her flying ability.

"**Control!** That was the most reckless piece of flying I've ever seen! What were you thinking? Oh no.. I forgot 'The Great Starbuck' doesn't think because she's in-**frakking**-vincible! Exactly what am I supposed to do if you get killed?" Lee said raising his hands up his hands.

"I don't know, throw a party?" Kara dismissed.

Snapping, Lee slammed her up against the wall. "Don't **EVER** pull a stunt like that again!"

Pushing him back and raising her fists. "Come on Apollo, give me your best shot! You know you want to." Starbuck shot back with a smirk.

"Don't push me Starbuck!" Lee warned.

Gritting her teeth Starbuck punched him hard on the jaw. In response, Lee caught her with a sucker punch to the gut and sent her flying back against the wall. Kara went to push him back off but he was ready and yanked her hands above her head. Glaring at her Lee leaned in to say something and got head butted for his trouble. He winced but didn't let go and the pair eye balled each other for a second.

Neither was sure what happened next. One minute they were glaring at each other, the next they were engaged in a desperate lip lock, both fighting to be the one in control.

Eventually they separated to catch their breaths.

"Don't do that again!" Lee said finally.

"Lee, just shut the frak up." Kara replied yanking him back into the kiss. Still entwined they stumbled back into the desk, which Lee hastily cleared with one hand before throwing his wayward pilot across it and resuming the kiss.

Outside the door, several pilots who had been waiting for their debriefing unanimously decided to beat a quick retreat from what was obviously a heated argument.

* * *

**USAF **_**Titan**_** (Formally Colonial Army Troop Barge **_**321**_**)**

**Orbiting Site Zulu (P3X-789) - (522 since attack)**

"This is **_Titan_** to Zulu Command do you copy?" Lieutenant Mathew Scott said taking his hand off the com.

"Reading you loud and clear **_Titan_**, You are authorised to begin transporting POW's to camp 6 when you're ready." Zulu control responded promptly.

"Copy that. We also have the plant equipment you requested. Where do you want it?" Matt replied.

"That's great news. That'll make the engineers very happy. I'll send you co-ordinates".

"Happy to help, **_Titan_** out." Matt finished looking out the window.

* * *

**Brigadier General Jack O'Neill's Office**

**Special Projects Division, Area 51, Nevada (698 Days Since Attack)**

"Why now?" Jack said as he looked up from the report George had handed him. "They've left us alone for the last couple of years. Don't we have enough enemies without kicking over that particular hornets nest?"

"I agree Jack but the Australian government aren't going to let this go. Now that the **_Melbourne_** and **_Te Kaha_**are ready they want to use them." Hammond replied sympathetically.

"Good for them! I don't see why we should get involved?"Jack said leaning forward.

"We both know what will happen if they hit the Colonials, if we like it or not we're in this together. Least this way we have some input. Either way it's already been decided, they are invoking UN resolution 1568 and the President has already lent his support."

Jack sighed and lent back in his chair "So who have they got leading this little outing?"

Next door, April looked up from her desk as her boss's exclamation of "**ohforcryingoutloud!**" made it through the door. Sighing she picked up the phone and dialled the commissary. After a few rings the Chef picked up and she informed him that she would need a bowl of blue jello ASAP.


	10. Family Ties

Authors Note:

Ah Ha! The final chapter! Your suffering is nearly over.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Family Ties**

* * *

**Rear Admiral Cain's Quarters, Battlestar _Pegasus_**

**Scopio Orbit (L Day + 734)**

"Well I'm glad you're staying." Helena said raising her glass.

"As am I, I must say I was worried when the CNP program was scrapped that I wouldn't be needed." Gina said sipping her wine.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I could have thought of something to keep you occupied." Helena replied with a seductive smile.

Gina had been her rock, a single bright point in the dark. Things had been tough since the failed Liberation of Earth, the fall out ongoing. As the senior surviving Fleet officer she had been an easy target. It had taken every bit of influence and family connection to avoid being the sacrificial lamb. There were still sections of the liberal press who were baying for her blood, and plenty of the Admiralty who would let them have it. But she was still here. She still had her ship and her crew, and of course Gina.

She had reason to smile.

Smirking at her lover Gina leaned back. "I'm sure you would have. However this new sensor and communication suit will keep me quite busy. I won't be going anywhere just yet."

"Well that's good. Still it seems a shame that all your work had to go to waste." Helena replied sympathetically. Gina had worked hard to get ready for the CNP program only for it to be pulled at the last minute. Just one of dozens of projects to be scrapped as the Fleet tried to adjust its priorities to meet the new threat.

Helena still thought they were going about it the wrong way. It was all too defensive for her tastes, just sitting here waiting to be attacked. They needed to be out their harassing the enemy. Not hiding in their own system, too afraid to do much more than carry out a few long range patrols.

She sighed. Her ideas were out of favour and no one was listening.

"I don't know, plans change but the ultimate goal remains the same." Gina said with a smile.

"So say we all." Helena said raising a glass. Relishing in Gina's positivity, thinking she truly was unique and special.

"So say we all" Gina replied, clinking the glasses together.

**

* * *

**

**Multinational Taskforce **

**Mars Orbit, Sol System (734 Day since attack)**

Twelve ships had been selected for the mission in to Colonial space. With the exception of the **_Thor _**they were all BC-304 Battle Cruisers. Some had wanted to use the retrofitted Colonial vessels, but in the end it was decided to keep the Task Force to all Earth-built ships as a precaution.

The captured vessels had been gone over with a fine tooth comb but O'Neill had vetoed their use. He had no desire for a repeat of the re-call device problem they'd had with Go'uld ships. More importantly, the Colonials hadn't encountered the upgraded Battlestars and the General wanted to keep them as a surprise.

No one had seriously argued, as the larger ex-colonial vessels were already in heavy use. The huge vessels were needed to supply Earth's growing number of colonies and outposts. Their massive holds able to carry far more than any current Earth built ship.

What had been argued over, debated and discussed in mind numbing length was the purpose of the mission. The Australian government, who understandably wanted a measure of revenge for their lost citizens, had pressed for large retaliatory strikes.

Others, including many European countries, had merely wished to send a message. Something firm but not antagonistic, maybe even the starting point for negotiations. Earth's people had already found out that they were surrounded by enemies. No one wanted to fight a war they didn't have to.

In the end it had been a compromise. They were to proceed to Colonial space and demand the immediate handing over of Rear Admiral Helena Cain, along with the officers of the **_Pegasus,_** to face war crimes charges. Failure to do so would result in an attack on a military target, probably one of the major fleet yards.

Few expected the Colonials to meet the demand. Many thought a strike on the Colonies, even if limited to a military target, would just provoke an unnecessary conflict. Regardless, the orders were issued and ships prepared. The Multinational Task force was on its way to the Twelve Colonies.

**

* * *

**

**Main Hanger, Picon Fleet Shipyards**

**Orbiting Picon (L Day + 738)**

"Lee, maybe this is a bad idea." Kara said as she paced nervously. Normally she a was big fan of confrontation but Starbuck had always respected the Commander. His opinion was important to her and she didn't want to let him down.

Bit late for that. She thought bitterly.

"Kara, he's going to find out. Trust me, its better if it came from us rather than someone else." Lee replied, being annoyingly reasonable as always.

"Maybe we should have told your mom first?" Kara countered. She had long suspected Carolanne knew anyway, so it would be less of a shock. Not that she had told Lee of her suspicions. She doubted if he had guessed.

"Then who would look after Tamara, Helo?" Apollo replied confirming it.

Instinctively leaping to her friends defence. "Hey, Karl's alright!"

"As a Raptor jock sure, but can you seriously see him looking after an infant?"

Kara smirked. "Helo with kids. Funny but I see your point." Before shaking her head. "What about Zak, your dad still thinks we're engaged?"

Lee breathed out and lent back against the wall. "It's been two years. Dad can't expect you to wait forever."

Kara wasn't so sure about that. "Lee, it's not a simple as that, you're both his sons and what about Tamara? You know how this looks."

"I know, this is pretty frakked up even for us." Lee replied with a sigh as he idly span the ring on his finger. Kara couldn't help but agree. When it came to her and Lee things always seemed to get so complicated. Zak by contrast had been easy. In her darker moment she wondered if that was why she had strayed.

The conversation was ended by the Chief of the deck opening the door.

"Sir's your Raptors ready when you are."

_

* * *

_

**Colonial POW Camp **

**Zulu Site (L Day + 738)**

The Earth people had made no secret of the fact they were going to attack the Colonies. After all, who were they going to tell? It wasn't like they could call up Fleet HQ and tell them they were coming.

Not that it would have made any difference if they could. Unlike when they had come to Earth the Tauri (Zak was still confused by the multiple names these people went by.) had twelve targets to chose from, plus any number of bases and outpost. Even with the massive defences built to keep out the Cylons there was no way of protecting everywhere. One way or another they could cause a lot of damage.

Not that he could really blame them. They hadn't started this. Lee had been right, they shouldn't have come here. He had been so naive. They thought they were bringing them civilisation. Helping them retake their rightful place in the Colonies of Kobol, giving them back their history. They had been wrong. These were not the Thirteenth Tribe.

There was no point denying it now. The Earther's had given them all the proof they would ever need that Earth was their world, the first world. Kobol, the mythical origin of the Colonies, was nothing more that a colony itself, founded by the Ancient people of Earth. The Thirteenth Tribe, if they had even existed, hadn't been going off to form another colony, they had been going home. The whole basis for the Liberation was wrong.

They had rushed in thinking they knew best, but instead it had all fallen apart. The Fleet that had come to save them had instead killed millions, Instead of removing suffering causing it.

They deserved their revenge, and now they would have it.

He just hoped they would leave something to go home to. He hadn't given up hope. Even after two years he still believed he would go home. He had to, Kara was waiting for him and he wouldn't let her down.

_Be safe Kara, one day I will get back to you._

_**

* * *

**_

**Bridge, USAF Strike Carrier _Thor_**

**Multinational Taskforce - Edge of Colonial Space (738 day Since Attack)**

Since entering the area the Taskforce had split in to three groups. Each one checking up on the probes that had been in place for the last two years and scanning the area, Gathering and confirming intelligence ready for the operation.

"Sir, we are picking up a number of vessels one hundred light years from our current position." Colonel Caldwell said looking across at General O'Neill, who had temporarily taken his seat.

"The Colonials?" Jack replied.

Caldwell shook his head. "I don't think so sir. They don't match any of the Colonial recognition charts we took from their fleet. We are also picking up a lot of sub space communication emanating from the ships."

"The Colonials don't have sub space communication." Jack agreed. Their lack of sub space comms had been one of the main reasons for their defeat. It allowed them to jam the Colonials whilst not effecting their own transmissions.

"Yes sir, we haven't picked up any from their planets over the last few days. We are running the messages through the computers but they may take a few minutes to decrypt. We did managed to get references to 'Basestars' and 'Centurions' though." Caldwell said sending him a copy of the data they had so far.

"So were thinking Cylons?" Jack said levelly.

"That's our best guess. Based on the number of ships and their location I'd say they are getting ready for a major attack. Our other ships are picking up similar groups in the space around the Colonies. What should we do Sir?"

Jack knew what he was asking. It might solve a lot of their problems if they let they Cylons wipe out the Colonials for them. There was that old adage about the enemy of my enemy is my Friend. It would be nice to have one less bad guy to worry about.

Then again, the Cylons were machines. Thanks to the Colonial computers and interviews with the POW's they knew all about the Colonies Frankenstein invention. Honestly Jack thought they were a little to much like the Replicators for his liking. The last thing Earth needed was more of those guys.

There was another thing to consider. The Colonials were for all the faults, maybe because of them, fellow humans. They had killed millions of people with their ill judged 'Liberation', but he wasn't sure they deserved genocide as a result. Besides twenty two billion people were a lot of deaths for any man's conscience to bear. It wasn't an easy choice.

Leaning back in his chair Jack considered his response. Life was so much easier when all he had to worry about was his team. This whole 'fate of the universe thing' could be a real ball ache sometimes.

Looking down, he spotted the picture he had pinned to the console. It was of Sam and the girls, sitting on the old dock at the cabin. He'd taken it just before they left. For a second Jack stared at the picture. Before he had children he hadn't understood this, but you see yourself reflected in their eyes. And there are some things that he thought of doing, but hadn't, because he knew he'd have to face them the following day.

Sighing he made up his mind. "Can we contact their nearest base at this range?"

"If we relay through one of the probes we can reach any Colonial outpost in the system. You want to warn them?"

_Daniel's never going to let me hear the end of this._

_**

* * *

**_

**Commanders Quarters, Battlestar Galactica **

**2 hours sub light travel from Picon (L Day + 738) **

"Lee, come in. Sorry I couldn't meet you on the deck but I didn't know you were coming." Commander Adama said waving his son in.

"Yeah dad, we know." Lee replied stepping in the room.

"We?" The Commander said confused.

"Commander." Kara said with a weak smile as she stepped in behind Lee.

"Kara? Is everything ok? Is Tamara alright?" Bill replied, now worried.

"She's fine sir, Carolanne is looking after her whilst were here." Starbuck reassured him.

"Why is that exactly?"

The Commander was looking at Starbuck but Lee answered. "I've gotten married."

"What! Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? Who?" The Commander said confused. Lee watched as his eyes drifted back to Kara as realisation dawned.

"I see, and what about Zak?" He said finally, clearly unhappy about the turn of events.

"Dad.. " Lee started but the Commander cut him off "No.. I want her to answer my question. Not only were you engaged to my son but you're bringing up his daughter. What are you going to tell him when he gets back?" The commander demanded.

"Dad, Zak's been missing for two years." Lee answered for her.

"Zak's alive, **he will be coming back**." The Commander replied with absolute certainty.

"You can't know that!" Lee countered.

"**He's my son!**"

"**So am I!**"

The Commander ignored him and stared back at Kara "Lieutenant, answer my question!"

Kara just looked back, unsure what to say but the Commander didn't shift his gaze.

They stayed locked like that until the Commander's phone began to ring. Adama let it buzz for few seconds before picking it up. "**Yes!**" he shouted at the poor person on the other end.

He listened for a few minutes before putting it back on the cradle.

"We aren't through here." He said before storming out.

_**

* * *

**_

**CIC, Battlestar _Galactica_ **

**2 hours sub-light travel from Picon (L Day + 738)**

"This has to be some sort of joke?" Tigh said as he joined the Commander at the command station.

"I don't think so." Bill said reading the report one more time before looking up at the screens.

"Why now?" Saul continued.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, their here." Commander Adama said picking up the headset.

"This is the Commander. We have just received word that a massive Cylon force is staging outside Colonial space. Admiral Heller has taken command of the Fleet from the Battlestar **_Atlantia_**. All units are to make ready for immediate action, report to your stations and set condition one throughout the ship."

_**

* * *

**_

**Bridge, USAF Strike Carrier _Thor_**

**Multinational Taskforce - Edge of Colonial Space (738 day Since Attack)**

"Sir we just intercepted a Colonial transmission." Said a lieutenant looking back at the General.

"Have we decrypted it?"Jack asked.

"No need, its being sent in the clear." The young officer replied.

"Well?" the always impatient General responded.

"They got our warning, looks like they are taking it seriously, their ordering all forces to prepare for action." The Lieutenant finished.

"Cylons ships detected jumping into the Colonial System." Caldwell said interrupting.

"Looks like we won't have to wait. Plot a course for the nearest Cylon ship and jump to Hyperspace." Jack said. He knew he was going further than he needed, he could have given them the warning and left it at that. However he couldn't just stand by. It wasn't in his nature.

"Yes sir." responded Caldwell as the ship transitioned to hyperspace.

**_

* * *

_**

**CIC, Battlestar _Galactica_ **

**1 hours sub-light travel from Picon (L Day + 738)**

"**DRADIS Contac**t! Three unknown vessels. Their launching fighters. It's the Cylons Sir." Gaeta called out from his station in tactical.

Responding quickly the Commander began issuing orders. "Launch Alert Vipers. Set batteries to defensive fire."

Lee and Kara, who had been watching from the sidelines, turned and began to leave.

"Were do you think your going?" The Commander said spotting them.

"The hanger deck, you're going to need every pilot you can out there." Lee said firmly.

"He's right Bill." Saul interjected, unsure what was going on between the old man and his son.

Bill scowled but said. "Go, but we are going to finish our talk when you get back."

When they were gone Tigh asked. "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know" Bill replied not taking his eyes off the screens.

**_

* * *

_**

**Bridge, USAF Strike Carrier Thor**

**Emerging from Hyperspace near Galactica (738 Days Since Attack)**

"Exiting Hyperspace. Three Cylon capital ships dead ahead. Looks like they are ganging up on one of the Colonial Battlestars, Colonial IFF shows it to be the Battlestar **_Galactica_**, one of their oldest ships." Caldwell said looking up from his console.

"Well, that doesn't seem very fair." Jack replied raising an eye brow. According to the information on his screen the ship was older than he was.

"Cylons have launched fighters." Caldwell said regaining the Generals attention.

"Contact all ships, have them form up on us and launch F-302's."

* * *

**CIC, Battlestar _Galactica_ **

**1 hours sub-light travel from Picon (L Day + 738)**

"DRADIS Contact! Four ships just appeared off our port side." Gaeta said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Bastards are trying to surround us." Saul spat in indignation.

"Sir, new contacts are not Cylon. Repeat not Cylon. Signature matches known Earth vessels." The Tactical Officer cut in.

"By the Gods, the frakkers are working together!" Tigh cursed.

Steady as always the Commander calmly said. "Redirect Vipers to intercept the Earth ships."

* * *

**Bridge, USAF Strike Carrier Thor**

**Approaching Galactica (738 Days since attack) **

_"**Galactica**_ has split its Vipers, half of them are now heading directly for us." Caldwell said not looking up.

Annoyed, Jack replied. "Morons must not have told them were the warning came from. Send them a message before they start shooting at us."

**_

* * *

_**

**CIC, Battlestar _Galactica_ **

**1 hour sub-light travel from Picon **

"Sir, we have an incoming message from the lead Earth ship." Duala said holding her headset.

"Maybe their going to ask for our surrender?" Guessed Colonel Tigh from the command station.

"What does it say Mr Gaeta?" Asked Adama.

"Single line, in the clear, 'Blood is thicker than water'. End of message." Gaeta said looking confused.

"What the **frak **does that mean?" exclaimed Saul.

The commander let out the breath he had been holding. "Order all Vipers to ignore the Earth fighters and concentrate on the Cylons."

"Yes sir!" Snapped back Gaeta

"Bill, what are you thinking?" Tigh said recognising the familiar glint in his old friend's eye.

"That it's a bad day to be a Cylon." The Colonial Commander said with a rye look.

**_

* * *

_**

**Galactica Viper Squadron **

**Heading towards Cylon Basestar (1 hour sub-light from Picon)**

Apollo watched in disbelief, as the swept wing Earth fighters they had been ready to engage just moments ago slid in to formation around them.

"Starbuck are you seeing this?" Lee called out as he looked over in her direction. Flying close he could clearly see her looking back at him wide eyed.

"Colonial Vipers, this is Lt Colonel Young of the United States Air Force. Hope you guys don't mind if we even the odds a little."

"This is Apollo, go right ahead" Lee replied still not quite believing what was happening.

"**Fox one, Fox two!**" Came back over the channel as the massed F-302's launched their missiles at the Cylons.

Lee smiled as Kara let out a rebel yell as a score of Cylon raiders exploded ahead of them. Within seconds the other Viper pilots had joined the cry as they too launched their weapons at the enemy.

"All Vipers, weapons free, Engage at will!" Apollo ordered before letting out his own yell and kicking in his turbo. As one, Colonial and Earth fighters speed towards the oncoming Raiders.

_Now this is more like it!_

**End**

* * *

Authors Note:

Yep, that'll do pig.

Just one final thing, I want to issue a Challenge to any Stargate/ Battlestar writers out there. Do a crossover fic where Earth LOSES to the Colonials and Earth is successfully invaded.

I started thinking about it when I was about half way through and you know what. I think it might be a more interesting plot. I mean, how will the Colonials deal with integrating Earth society into the Colonies? How will the Asgard react?.. Hell, what about the Go'uld? Who would be the Earth representative to the Quorum? (Kinsey?) Will there be a resistance movement?.. The possibilities are endless.

I started doing one myself but I just know it will take me frakking ages (besides I need to also do a sequel to this).

* * *

By popular request here is the timeline of prior to the story.

Everything prior is as per SG-1 canon

**CA. 2000-01 (SG-1 Season Four) **

The Russians recover the Egyptian Stargate from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and soon establish their own Stargate program in Siberia.

Martouf is killed by Samantha Carter. The Tok'ra symbiote Lantash survives in stasis.

The Earth is separated from the rest of the Galaxy by the effects of ancient time dilation device (See 'Windows of Opportunity')

Whilst on P3R-118 Col. O'Neill and Major Carter are stamped with the false memories of Jonah and Thera and they have a brief relationship. As a result their daughter, Grace, is conceived.

SG-1 is sent to Siberia to deactivate their Stargate and investigate the Russians' failed program.

The X-301 test is deemed a failure.

SG-1 and the Tok'ra detonate Vorash's sun, destroying most of Apophis' fleet.

Mayor Carter becomes aware she is pregnant as a result of the event of P3R-118.

Major Carter is barred from Gate travel and both she and Col. O'Neill are suspended pending Court Martial.

Despite protests form Senator Kinsey, Court Marital proceeding are abandon. JAG lawyers determine that mitigating circumstance offered evident grounds for appeal. Both officers receive NJP (Non Judicial Punishment) for filling inaccurate reports.

Still barred from Gate travel Major Carter is transferred to a teaching post at the Air Force Academy. Col. O'Neill resumes command of SG-1.

**CA. 2001-02 (SG-1 Season Five) **

Apophis dies. Again.

The Aschen's plan to absorb Earth into their confederation and make humans extinct is thwarted by SG-1.

Anubis reveals his return to the System Lords who (minus Yu) vote him back into their ranks in exchange for destroying Earth. Osiris holds his seat on the council.

Jonas Quinn smuggles naquadria to Earth. With lobbying from Daniel, Jonas takes Sam's place on SG-1.

Jack retires from Air Force (again) allowing Sam to return to SGC. Jack proposes to Sam and they are married at the Air Force Chapel.

Thor abducts Jack O'Neill and the still pregnant Sam to help them with an urgent Replicator problem.

Replicator problem fixed, Sam goes into labour and Grace Carter-O'Neill is born in Ida Galaxy.

**CA. 2002-03 (SG-1 Season Six) **

Sam/Jack and Grace return from Ida Galaxy after an extended stay. Sam decides against returning to join an SG team (despite being offered command). Sam becomes Chief Science Officer of SGC.

The X-302 interceptor is completed.

Naquadria-based hyperspace technology is deemed a failure.

After both Russia and the Tok'ra try to recruit him the President decides to recall Jack back to active duty. Senator Kinsey ensures Jack is side-lined into running a small team, called the Special Projects Division, looking at improving efficiency of various R&D projects. Now based at Area 51, Jack becomes depressed at being separated from his family and being stuck behind a desk.

Whilst Jack is at Area 51 rouge NID try and fail to kidnap Grace. Jack blames Kinsey and start looking for ways to get even.

Working with renewed zeal, Colonel O'Neill's team help rush the production F-302 into service, quickly followed by the Prometheus. As a result the Special Project Division grows and takes over all of the US ship building programs.

The Pangarans share tretonin with Earth.

The Asgard isolates the entire Replicator civilization inside a time dilation field. With their main enemy contain they come to Earth looking for help with their cloning problem.

Jack O'Neill negotiates exchanging technology for access to Grace (who the Asgard believes holds the key to their cloning problem). Earth gets access to some Asgard weapons and engines.

The governments of Great Britain, France and China are informed of Stargate Command. Seeds for the International Oversight Advisory are planted.

Sam transfers down to Area 51 to take over as Head of R&D.

A Free Jaffa summit at Kresh'ta is ambushed. One hundred eight Jaffa are slaughtered. Both Teal'c and Bra'tac lose their symbiotes and must adapt to tretonin.

The System Lords formally disavow Anubis.

Anubis destroys Abydos.

**CA. 2003-04 (SG-1 Season Seven) **

Thor returns with news that the Asgard have found a solution to their cloning problem. Earth humans are accepted as the 'fifth race' and the Asgard return the information extracted from Jack O'Neill mind during his first visit to the Ida Galaxy, leading SG-1 to Proclarush Taonas to locate a Zero Point Module and eventually the Antarctica base.

Stargate Command establishes a mining treaty with the Unas of P3X-403, which will expedite the construction of BC-304s.

Anubis develops Kull warriors to begin to phase out the increasingly rebellious Jaffa.

Samantha Carter-O'Neill and Jacob/Selmak develop a technology to combat the Kull warriors at Area 51.

Dr Janet Fraiser is injured off-world and goes on medical leave, eventually retiring.

United States President Henry Hayes takes office with Vice President Robert Kinsey.

George Hammond is relieved as leader of Stargate Command, and is sent to Washington to advise Henry Hayes. Elizabeth Weir takes his place.

Anubis takes his battle to Earth.

Henry Hayes learns of Robert Kinsey's treachery and forces him to resign from the office of vice president.

Jack O'Neill uses Antarctica chair room to destroy the 30 Goa'uld ships in orbit. O'Neill is promoted to Brigadier General. Jack convinces President to increase funding to BC-304 production.

Development of SC-305 (The **_Thor) _**is begun with help from the Asgard.

**CA. 2004-05 (SG-1 Season Eight, Atlantis Season One) **

Anubis' energy essence transfers into Russian cosmonaut Anatole Konstantinov with the intention of escaping through the Earth Stargate.

The Asgard develop viable means of combating the Replicators and destroy them one and for all.

Elizabeth Weir steps down as leader of Stargate Command. Brigadier General Hank Landry is made leader of Stargate Command. Samantha Carter is promoted to lieutenant colonel and become CSO of the newly created Home World Command under General Hammond.

Elizabeth Weir leads an expedition to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy.

John Sheppard awakens the Wraith.

Jack O'Neill negotiates for the Orban and Hebridan to start making parts for F-302/BC-304 Production.

Anubis is imprisoned on KS7-535. He eventually finds a means of escaping.

Vala Mal Doran attempts to sell the Prometheus to the Lucian Alliance.

The Atlantis expedition locates the last remaining Ancient satellite in the Lantean system.

Anubis returns and declares war on the System lords. In resulting conflict the Goa'uld System Lords are all but defeated. The Free Jaffa Nation is created.

Oma Desala saves Daniel Jackson from death at the hands of Anubis by ascending him. Realizing Anubis cannot be killed, Oma Desala occupies him in a direct confrontation for all eternity.

Daniel Jackson returns to Stargate Command.

The **_Daedalus_** is launched, and sets out for Atlantis.

**CA. 2005-06 (SG-1 Season Nine, Atlantis Season Two) **

The BC-304's USAF **_Odyssey _**and USAF **_Apollo _**are launched.

The BC-304's **_Korolev _**and **_Sun Tzu_** launched.

**CA. 2006-07 (SG-1 Season Ten, Atlantis Season Three) **

The BC-304's USAF **_Phoenix _**and **_Damocles_** are launched.

The BC-304's HMSS **_Warspite_** along with the ESA **_Liberté _**and ESA **_Bismarck_** are launched.

The Asgard genetic degradation problem reaches an irreparable point. The race installs a core of their technology and knowledge into the **_Odyssey_** and then retreats to the Ida Galaxy whilst they treat their population. Earth takes over responsibility for Protected Planets until they return.

Mobile land based Ion Canon are positioned around the globe.

Elizabeth Weir and Col Sheppard and badly injured in an accident and are return to Earth. Dr Jackson takes of as commander of Atlantis expedition.

**CA. 2007-08 (Atlantis Season Four) **

The Colonial survey ship **_Wanderer_** accidentally finds Earth whilst looking for Kobol.****

The USAF SC-305 **_Thor_** is launched.

The BC-304's USAF **_Constitution_** and the HMSS **_Dreadnaught_** are launched.

Dr Jackson discovers the ancient city of **_Lyonesse_** under the ice of a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. They begin a recovery operation.

George Hammond suffers a near fatal heart attack but is saved by Dr Frasier.

Sam finds out she is pregnant for a second time.

**CA. 2008-09 (Atlantis Season Five, Continuum) **

Lunar base becomes Operational

The Defence Net Satellite Grid is made Active

Colonial forces attempt to Liberate Earth.


End file.
